Someone like me
by shipallthelesbians
Summary: Rachel and Puck are best friends, so when he asks her to go to a party with him, she can't say no. At the party, Rachel meets Santana Lopez for the first time, and her unorthodox fairy tale begins.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction. I'm trying out a non cannon pezberry fanfic (well anything pezberry wouldn't be cannon now would it) but anyway, I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think and if I get a positive enough response i'll post more chapters. I already have some written up and so far, I like how this story's going :) yay** . **There really needs to be more pezberry fanfics..**

"DON'T LET YOUR HEAD RULE YOUR HEART! DON'T LET YOUR WORLD BE TORN APART! DON'T KEEP IT ALL TO YOURSELF JUST LET ALL YOUR EMOTIONS RUN FREE WITH SOMEONE LIKE MEEE"

I was in my room on a quiet Saturday afternoon singing along shamelessly to Atomic Kitten as loud as I could without the neighbours reporting me, making another noise complaint. The last one had not gone down well with my dads… I was grounded for a week. That might not sound like long but I am Rachel Berry for heaven's sake. I make sure I live every second of everyday to the fullest.

I was so in the Atomic Kitten zone I didn't notice Puck had come up the stairs until I heard another voice sing just as loudly;  
>"THAT'S THE WAY IT SHOULD BEEEE!"<p>

I spun around abruptly and laughed as I saw him sarcastically doing dramatic hand gestures down on his knees.  
>We both sang through the second verse jumping on the bed and then belted out the chorus facing each other both holding our hair brushesmicrophones.  
>"WE KNOW THE STORY SO FAR! WHAT YOU WANT AND WHO YOU ARE"<p>

Puck then pulled me into his arms and started line dancing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't even stand up straight, we belted out the last line of the song in fake opera voices then had a 3 minute laughing fit.  
>When we were finally finished I turned to him and said "What are you doing here Noah?"<p>

"I didn't realise I was no longer welcome at my favourite neighbours house without written invitation" he replied teasingly poking his tongue out.

"Not what I meant you mohawked noong" I laughed.

I loved my friendship with puck. Around school, people would never believe that he enjoys singing and dancing with me to Atomic Kitten. They'd probably find it easier believing that pigs can fly. When Puck had moved to Lima, Ohio from the fabulous New York City last year, we became friends. It was easy since he lived only 3 houses away. We didn't go to the same school, I went to a prestigious Performing Arts private school called Carmel whereas puck went to the neighbouring public school, McKinley.

Despite differences in interests and social status, me and Puck's friendship grew and we became as close as two people can get without being romantically involved. We did try hooking up but that just felt weird… So we decided to just stop and be friends.

"Listen, I wanted to swing something by you, there's a McKinley Glee concert on next Saturday and then there's gonna be a party afterwards, are you keen or are you keen?"

I thought about it. "Is that a good idea though puck? I mean we are your competition.." I was a member of the Carmel high school glee club and we were going to be competing against the McKinley glee club in sectionals a few months forward.

"Yeah don't worry about it, it's more the party I'm talking about here.. It's time you met the McKinley homies.."

"ok.." what's the worst that could happen? I thought. "Is Finn going to be there?" Puck must've picked up on the nervous undertone to my voice. He was staring at me knowingly. "Yeah he'll be there." he winked at me and started doing those ridiculous hand movements where he was rubbing his belly and playing with his nipples saying "Oh Finn, Finn marry me I love you so much Finn oh!" in this high pitched voice.

"Noah! Stop it right now!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, was this supposed to be an impersonation of me? I laughed as I tackled him with my pillow.  
>I'd had a huge crush on Finn Hudson for what seemed like forever now.. It was Puck's favourite thing to tease me about.<p>

"Just tell me what time and I'll be there." I said trying to regain my composure.

"Sweeet, be ready on Saturday by 8, I'll drive by and pick you up. See you later Rach"  
>I watched Puck as he ran downstairs and out the door, most likely back to his house to play some video games or he had some girl waiting for him to "give her a taste of the puckerman"<p>

Ugh, disgusting. I shuddered and shook my thoughts away, and called Kurt; the only other person I knew from McKinley, and invited him over so we can do our exfoliation and facial moisturising rituals together. Oh what would I do without my boys? I'd never had many friends. I was too ambitious all throughout middle school and no one was able to keep up with my goal chasing attitude. But since puck had moved in, he'd introduced me to Kurt and of course Finn, and now I felt happier than I'd ever felt. Of course I'd be happier once I had Finn on my arm, but I'm still working on that.

When Kurt finally arrived, he walked in announcing his arrival with a big flamboyant "HEYYYY".  
>I laughed and welcomed him in. We ate dinner (pizza and chips on the floor in my room) gossiped, sang karaoke and then we decided he would sleepover.<br>As he was helping me set up a mattress for him to sleep on, I mentioned the party on the following Saturday.

"So, you're having a party on Saturday? Puck invited me."

"Ugh.. I so don't understand you guys's relationship.. He used to be such an asshole to me.."  
>"He's different once you get to know him Kurt, besides, you said it yourself. He <em>used to be<em>. Anyway, the party."

I didn't like it when people badmouthed Puck if they didn't know him as well as I did. Sure we teased each other all the time but that was different.

"Yeah, it's gonna be at Santana's house.. Expect a lot of alcohol.." He rolled his eyes.

I was confused "Who's Santana? I thought the party was a school event.."  
>Kurt laughed sarcastically then abruptly stopped. "No honey, it's gonna be held by Santana, she's a cheerio, known as the school bitch but she's like a completely different person in glee club."<p>

"Oh…" like Puck, I thought.

"She's practically famous for creating the stereotype for bitchy cheerleaders at McKinley though."

"So you're invited? Are you going to go?"  
>I chewed on the inside of my cheek waiting nervously for his answer.<p>

The last thing I wanted was to be the loner girl in the corner that didn't know anybody because her only friend had his tongue down some other girl's throat.  
>Kurt looked at me like he could read my thoughts. I begged him with my thoughts until he finally gave in with a sigh.<p>

I squealed excitedly and gave him a hug. "This is gonna be so much fun!" I was clapping my hands like a 7 year old, partly cause I was excited but also because I wanted to cheer him up.

He laughed at me and rolled his eyes. "Yes. I can't wait to see how this all works out. Now shut your mouth and get to sleep young lady, or god forbid I won't be getting enough of that valuable beauty sleep."  
>I laughed at him as I jumped into bed.<p>

Suddenly everything was looking brighter than it had before.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I know, the chapters are really short. But I promise they will get longer as the story progresses and my ideas develop. I'm kind of going without a plan at the moment. But yeah, as always, feedback is appreciated. :) More chapters coming up soon.**

It was finally Saturday.

The week had gone by in a whim. Too much schoolwork and singing lessons filling what small time I had that wasn't spent with Noah, Kurt, or my dads.  
>I'd actually invited Kurt over earlier that day for dinner so he could help me apply my make up for the party. We were making small talk when we heard a car honking outside and a deep voice yelling from downstairs.<p>

"Rach honey! Noah's here."

"Thanks daddy we'll be right down." I replied to one of my two dads, Hiram. My dad was always working while daddy was more the stay at home parent.

"You ready?" I asked Kurt as I grabbed my coat. He nodded and we walked out the room and downstairs to get into our ride.

By ride I mean Puck's disgusting Chevrolet that his father had bought him earlier that year once he had gotten his license. The car stank of petrol, smoke, and sex. I didn't even want to think about what had been done on the seats I was sitting on.

"Hello lady pants, dayum Rach you look smokin'. I'm kind of jealous of Finn" Puck was looking back at us sporting his signature smirk that let me know he was kidding. Puck wasn't homophobic, he was actually a member of the McKinley High GSA and a great friend of my dads'. Kurt had also told me Puck was making more of an effort to become friends and to change Kurt's opinion of him, which made me realise how good of a friend puck was, since he was making an effort to be friends with Kurt since me and him were so close.

We entered the car and made ourselves comfortable. I tried not to appear flattered by Puck's compliment, because I was a feminist and believed that women should be appreciated for things other than looks, but I was quite flattered. I didn't often dress up so when I did, it was nice to be acknowledged and complimented, even if it was just Puck.

"Hello puck, your car smells like how I'd imagine the word necrophilia would. If words could smell." Kurt said with his face contorted in disgust.

I laughed at his stuck up demeanour. He was right though; it smelled like something had died here.  
>I ignored the smell for the sake of a good time.<p>

"Sup Noah, let's go partay!" I felt buzzed already, even though I hadn't had anything to drink yet.

The atmosphere was just filled with excitement.

"YEAHHH" Puck shouted back while turning up the music to a point where we couldn't even hear ourselves think. He accelerated out onto the street almost hitting the lamppost on the other side of the road. Even Kurt let out a little excited scream, it could've been a shriek of fear but I'm just gonna go ahead and say it was cause he was excited.

It was gonna be a goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last chapter was really really short, so I thought i'd upload this one as well, which is bigger than the first two :) Thanks for everyone who's following the story so far, I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy and also send in what you think should happen, i'm pretty open ^^ **

When we arrived at the location of the party, it was quiet.

Too quiet I thought. Wasn't this party supposedly held by one of the most popular girls at the school?  
>Shouldn't the house have been overflowing with drunk teenagers barfing everywhere and being helped by slightly less drunk friends?<p>

I looked at Puck and as if he'd read my thoughts, he said "Just wait until we're inside."

And he was right. The house was huge. From where we were before out on the street, it looked like a normal sized house owned by a middle class family.  
>However, the inside suggested anything but…<p>

We were greeted by a maid dressed in a black uniform and wearing a white apron. "Welcome to the Lopez residence. The gathering is downstairs, sixth door on the left. Enjoy yourselves."

She sounded friendly enough I thought, although it felt a bit forced to me. We thanked her and followed her instructions.  
>Once we were downstairs, we saw a long corridor that seemed to go on forever, with many doors on both sides. I gasped and heard Noah smirk, "I know right? You'd think what a well off girl like her would be doing in a place like Lima, especially after the standard of living she had back in New York.."<p>

This was a new piece of information. "She's from New York?"

"Didn't Puck tell you? He's known Santana from back when he was living in the concrete jungles.. Actually scratch that, just the jungles." Kurt laughed at his own hilarity while dodging a friendly punch on the arm by Puck.

"Yeah I guess I kinda missed out that detail.. It's not really significant?"

"How'd you guys meet?" The gaps between the doors were spacious and I could see our destination around 50 metres away from the bottom of the stairs where we were so I figured that I might as well hear some of the story as we made our way there.

"She would go to the bar near my house almost everyday after school to get a drink with this friend of hers who always seemed to be with her. How they got in, don't ask me. Anyway, I decided one day that I would try asking her out. She turned me down and that of course hurt my ego, so I tried again and again until she agreed to go out with me on just one date. I thought 'yeah whatever that's enough for me to get any girl hooked'."  
>Me and Kurt rolled our eyes and puck laughed and continued.<p>

"So anyway I take her to dinner, and everything's going great right? I'm totally into her. And then just when I think I might've found "the one", she comes out to me as a lesbian."

"Oh.." the situation was both hilarious and pitiful.. Poor Puck. This girl was definitely starting to sound more interesting than I'd first thought her to be..  
>"Kurt seemed to neglect that tiny detail when I'd asked him about her.."<br>I looked at Kurt accusingly just as we'd arrived at the heavy wooden door.  
>He put his hands up in a defensive gesture.<br>"Hey I'm not one to go around outing people just like that you know.."

"Yeah Santana's not technically out to the whole school yet.. Just glee club. Knowing you and your history with the awesome rainbow army though, I figured she'd be cool with it if I told you."

Puck had just finished what he was saying when the door had opened and we were greeted by the humid air of the room that stank of alcohol and sweat. The room was large, dark, and crowded. However I was still able to estimate that there were at least 300 people in there.

As I adjusted to the new environment, we were approached by a tall blonde girl wearing a short black dress and a short denim jacket on top. She had the body of an athlete and the most beautiful delicate features I'd ever seen. "Puck, about time you got here. Let's go."

The mystery girl grabbed Puck by the arm and took him away, disappearing into one of the many corners of the room, pulling behind her a smirking Puckerman.

"Who…"

"That was Quinn, headcheerleader and president of the celibacy club."

Kurt explained after seeing the confused look on my face.

I snorted. "So much for celibacy club"

He laughed along with me and said "Come on, let's go socialise!"

He linked our arms and dragged me out into the sea of people dancing on the floor.  
>We approached a group in the middle of the floor and I noticed Finn's head tower above the rest of the people standing in the circle. I quickly adjusted my outfit and went up to him.<p>

"Hey everybody!" Kurt hugged everyone hello. "This is Rachel Berry, a good friend of mine."  
>I smiled at everyone.<p>

"Hey Rachel, remember me?" Finn said while smiling his usual lopsided grin.  
>I was glad it was dark because I must've turned into the brightest shade of red.<p>

"Of course" I smiled, "How are you?"  
>He must've not heard my question cause he didn't respond, he just downed another shot and tripped on his feet toppling over a poor girl that happened to be standing in the wrong place at the wrong time.<br>I wasn't sure whether to laugh or go help him up but luckily another guy that was standing in the circle introduced himself to me, thus saving me from having to make that decision myself.

"Hey Rachel, I'm Mike and this is my girlfriend Tina."  
>I looked at the tall Asian boy and the short Asian girl by his side holding his hand. They seemed really nice.<br>Afterwards a friendly and bubbly girl introduced herself to me.

"Hey girl my name is Mercedes, nice to meet you."  
>"Nice to meet you too, I'm Rachel."<p>

She looked like she could have been the second best diva at McKinley.. After Kurt of course.

Afterwards, I drifted off by myself, scanning the room looking for no one in particular when a tall figure on the other side of the room caught my eye. She was standing with another tall blonde girl at some kind of bar stool thing..

These people had a bar in their house? I studied the mystery girl.  
>She had tall, toned legs, that were accentuated by the short tight strapless dress she was wearing. Her hair hung loose around her face perfectly; not a single hair out of place. As she approached and her features were illuminated by the dancefloor lights, I gasped.. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. A Latina, I thought.<br>When she walked it was like she floated. She wore a smirk on her face that was neither predatory nor challenging, just habitual..

The dress she was wearing was red and it complimented her smooth caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes.  
>From the corner of my eye, I saw Puck walking towards her direction.<br>Oh. There he was, I thought glumly.

"Puckasaurus!" she squealed as she engulfed Puck in a hug.  
>"Lezbro!" he replied just as enthusiastically as he picked her up off the ground, and spun her around.<p>

So that was her, I thought. As she was let go by Puck, I looked at her more closely as she greeted Kurt in a slightly more formal manner. "Sup Kurt, make yourself at home." Her eyes were framed with long, dark eyelashes that curled towards the end. Her lips were a perfect pink colour and had a nice, plump texture.  
>She turned her attention to me and I hoped my expression didn't look too dumbfounded. But she was so gorgeous.. "You must be Rachel." She smiled and hugged me.<br>"You must be Santana. I've heard quite a bit about you." I smiled, trying to regain my composure.

Get it together Rachel.

My comment must've made her feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason. She glanced at Puck who just shrugged.  
>"We're in your house for a private party San, I had to tell her something.."<p>

"All good stuff, I promise" I said trying to reassure her and that seemed to make her relax a bit. I wondered what bad stuff Puck could have told me that seemed to worry her so much. I doubted it was her sexuality, she seemed too confident for that.. But then again, she wasn't out to the whole school. Hmm.

"Well are we just gonna stand out here all day or what?" Puck was being dramatic making us all laugh.  
>"Seriously Noah? Sometimes you're a bigger drama queen than me.." I poked my tongue out at him smiling as I felt the atmosphere relax. Humour always works best in awkward situations.<p>

Kurt joined in saying "Yeah and that's really saying something."  
>We all laughed as I pretended to be offended.<p>

"Come on guys, make yourselves at home. Go get yo dance on" Santana then said in a fake ghetto accent.  
>Right then, as if on queue, a butler walked through with a tray of what looked like shots of whiskey. We downed one each and started dancing.<p>

I was actually having fun I thought to myself as I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was past midnight and I was well beyond drunk. I'd had about 5 shots of whiskey and two cocktails.

Right now, the simple act of standing up straight was proving itself a challenging task.  
>Where was Puck? I thought.<p>

I hadn't seen him for almost an hour now.. I tried looking for his mohawked head amongst the crowd on the dancefloor but the party was still raving to the point where it would've been difficult locating anybody while being sober..  
>Even someone that stood out as much as Puck.<p>

I made my way on to the dancefloor to look for him a bit more when all of a sudden, as if in slow motion, I felt my heel catch on to something on the floor and my whole body toppling over as I lose my balance. Just as I was bracing myself for the impact of my body landing on the ground, I was caught by thin, strong arms that held me, helping me regain my balance.  
>I tried to focus my vision so I could at least see who had saved me from falling. They were now talking to me in a concerned tone, a voice sweet like honey.<p>

"Are you ok Rachel?"

I tried to respond, but I couldn't even open my mouth. My stomach was lurching. I managed to blurt out the word 'bathroom' hurriedly as my personal saviour / guardian angel realised I was seconds away from vomiting all over the floor.  
>They reacted quickly, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the crowd into an abandoned corner of the room, where we pushed through a set of doors into a marble floored bathroom..<p>

A marble floored bathroom that was about to be blemished with my vomit any second now. Charming.

I felt myself being hoisted down with my head hovering above a toilet seat.

I tried to say something -anything really- to the silhouette next to me, but my stomach just retracted and the contents made their way out, leaving a disgusting sour taste in my mouth.

"Water…"  
>I hadn't even realised that someone was holding my hair away from my face until it was let go, falling around my face as the person left momentarily to get me a plastic cup filled with water.<p>

"Here you go.. You really go crazy don't you." the person said chuckling to themselves.

Oh my god I thought.. This voice was unfamiliar but I definitely recognised it. My eyes widened in horror as I realised that I'd almost barfed on the host of the "gathering".

"Oh my god Santana I'm so sorry.. Oh god I'm so embarrassed." I slurred. I felt like I might just throw up again.

She just smiled at me, got up and gently lead me towards the sink where she washed my face and gave me a piece of gum for my breath.

"Puck wanted me to tell you that he's sorry, and he'll make it up to you later" she said while dabbing my forehead with a wet tissue.

"He's sorry for what?" I asked crinkling my forehead.

"I thought you knew, he went home with Quinn"

Ugh.. Typical. What was I supposed to do now?

As if reading my mind she said "He'd suggested that you go home with Kurt, but he's just as shit faced as you are, grinding on some dwarf kid with sleazy hair on the dancefloor."

I gasped as Santana laughed at my expression. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I must've looked like right now.. Thankfully my back was facing the mirror so I wouldn't have to deal with that.

"Well what am I supposed to do now?"

I was really starting to freak out now. My dads were away for the weekend so I couldn't have asked them to pick me up. I was going to pretty much have to walk home.

"You're staying here."

"What?" Was the alcohol altering my understanding or something?

"You're staying here at my house. I have plenty of room for you and it would be my absolute pleasure." Santana repeated while looking at me and smiling.

"Wow.. That would be great thanks."

"No problem." she said and then she paused with a thoughtful look on her face before she said; "How come you have perfect diction even though you're completely drunk?"

We both burst out laughing for a minute before my stomach had to get in the way again and I stumbled to the toilet and took care of it. That can't be attractive. Although, why would I care about that… She's just a girl.. A gorgeous girl, but still.. What about Finn? I can't believe I hadn't thought about him at all since I'd been with Santana. Maybe this was a sign..

"So.. Do you want me to take you to your room?" her tone sounded so concerned. It made me feel all warm inside.

"Yes please that would be nice."

She took my arm and put it over her shoulder, then she helped me up the stairs through a different place than the one we'd come through before.  
>She helped me walk down another corridor until we reached a door which she opened. I gasped. This room was bigger than my entire living room.<p>

"This is the guest room."

Of course it is, I thought frowning. I was kind of hoping she would take me to her own room.  
>Did I really just think that? Who knew my drunk self was like a second Puck. He would be proud.<p>

"Thank you. May I have a change of clothing by any chance?"

"Ah, of course. Wait here, I'll run and grab something for you." She smiled and then disappeared up another staircase, I presumed to where her room was.  
>I walked into the guest room and sat down on the bed. I thought for a bit about where I was and what I was doing. "Rachel you have officially lost it."<p>

"Lost what?" Santana asked as she walked back in holding some folded clothes.

My mind and dignity, I thought.  
>"Oh… Um.. Nothing" I smiled and tried to play it off.<p>

She just looked at me and smiled. "Here's your clothes for the night; it's some of my old stuff. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh not at all. That's very generous, thank you."

"I'm going to go downstairs now and start kicking kids out of my house. Will you be ok?"  
>I laughed.<br>"Yeah I'll be fine, thank you."

She made her way to the door and turned back and said,  
>"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."<p>

For some reason I wanted to stop her and ask her to say. But I didn't. Being drunk was dangerous. I laughed to myself, even when I was drunk I still had an 'uptight Rachel' voice.

"See you in the morning Santana, and thank you again."

She smiled at me.  
>"Goodnight."<p>

When she closed the door, I unfolded the clothes she gave me and took off my dress. She'd given me a pair of cheerios track pants -what the hell is a cheerio?- the name sounded vaguely familiar but I was too tired and drunk to figure it out. There was also a baggy abercrombie shirt.  
>I was in my underwear about to put on her pants when the door opened again. I turned around, almost losing my balance so I could see who'd just walked in on me as I was changing. I saw Santana walk into the room with speed and determination, heading towards me.<p>

"What the.."  
>I didn't even have enough time to react or cover up or even finish my sentence. She grabbed my head, and pulled me in for the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance; so I opened my mouth and allowed her tongue to dance with mine.<p>

My stomach was fluttery and my knees were weak. She ran one hand up my stomach, and cupped my breast causing me to gasp into the kiss. I felt her smile against my lips as she kneaded my nipple. I moaned and grabbed her hips. Just as I was about to touch her breast, she broke the kiss and removed her hands as she backed away leaving me half naked, wanting more. She smiled and made her way out. Before leaving she turned around and said; "See you tomorrow." then she winked and walked out.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I put on her clothes quickly, feeling the places where she had touched me burning, in desperate need for her again.

I fell into a deep sleep after having been too tired to do much else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter. I know I know, my creys. BUT, I have some juicy stuff coming up in the future. I'm so overwhelmed with all the support this story is getting, thanks so much to everyone who's alerted, favourited and reviewed. Again, don't be shy to make your opinion heard, I read and respond to all :)  
>Also an apology if my updates are slightly spaced out, but I'm the genius who started a fanfiction the same time she's started school, AND her house is getting renovated and internet access is a luxury. Yay me.<br>Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I will probably be posting another one today cause I love all my readers and don't want to leave you hanging too long ;) 3 **

The next morning, I was woken up by a stream of light coming through the window. My head was throbbing and my breath smelled of dead animal.

Luckily I didn't have an unstable stomach; instead, there was just a slight ache as a result of my not eating anything before or after the consumption of the alcohol.  
>However, as soon as I remembered the events of the night before, and how Santana had come back to my room and kissed me, I felt my stomach flip.<p>

I was in her guest room, with no idea what to do, or how to act around her.  
>Was I supposed to pretend this never happened?<br>Should I bring it up?  
>Would she want me to keep it a secret?<p>

So many questions, I felt my head throb.

I decided to get up and walk around.  
>My feet carried me out of the room down to the place where the party was held the night before. My brain was too overwhelmed to function normally.<br>I wondered for a moment how Kurt had managed the night before..  
>Upon entering the room, I saw the maid that had welcomed us in yesterday talking to another maid as they both picked up rubbish off the floor.<br>I approached them and cleared my throat to grab their attention.

"Hello, I'm Rachel and I slept in the guest room last night. Would you please tell me what is expected of me right now?"

"Sure" replied the maid that I'd met the day before.  
>"Miss Lopez is in the dining room having breakfast with her parents. I think she would like it if you could join her"<p>

Oh God. I was kind of hoping I could avoid her forever.. Maybe I could sneak out on the way there and then make up some story about me finding the front door first and deciding not to intrude on the Lopez family's breakfast.

"I can take you there if you would like."

_Damn.  
><em>  
>"Yes please"<br>I forced a smiled and followed her, letting my mind wander.

Up until last night, I was a heterosexual -maybe _slightly_ bicurious- female in love with quarterback footballer, Finn Hudson. But now, all I could think about was Santana's hands on my skin.

Right now, Finn was the last thing on my mind.. Come to think about it, he was a bit too tall for me.. And he can't dance to save his life.. It's a wonder he manages to coordinate his limbs enough to walk.

All too soon, the maid stopped in front of a set of huge double doors, with a logo on them. A gold encrusted "L".  
>For 'Lopez' I guessed.<p>

"Right through here."

I breathed in. "Thank you"  
>She then walked off leaving me to enter at my own pace. She probably thought I was intimidated by the Lopez's status or something feeble like that.<p>

After what felt like forever, I finally talked myself into opening the door and stepping in.

"Fuck it." I muttered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Really sorry for the late update, fanfiction wouldn't let me login.. I promise I even had the chapter prepared and everything.. Anyway, enjoy, I'll probably post up another one if I finish it in time today :)**

I didn't know what to expect walking into the Lopez's dining room. Something grand probably. Santana sitting on a table with her parents? Or would I be alone? I had no idea.

When I entered and took in my surroundings, I saw that I wasn't too far off with my guesses.

There was a long table, with the capacity to hold at least ten guests. At the far end, there were three figures seated quietly together, playing with their food rather than eating it. Upon hearing the door open, Santana had already gotten up to welcome me and was introducing me to her parents.

"Mami, Papi, this is my friend Rachel. She slept in one of the guest rooms last night because she had no way to get home. Rach, these are my parents."

Her parents smiled tightly at me as I sat down in the empty seat across Santana.  
>She looked slightly tense as if she was holding her breath.<p>

I ate quietly, answering her parents' questions about Carmel and how it compared to McKinley.

Thankfully not much later, her father excused himself saying he had important business to take care of and left.  
>Things afterwards were a lot less tense, I gathered Santana and her mother feared her father. Perhaps he was one of those strict, controlling, never at home business fathers.<p>

Her mother had warmed up to me and I discovered she was a broadway fan. I made small talk with her about 'West Side Story' and the legend that is Barbra Streisand. I decided that I liked mrs Lopez.

I hadn't noticed Santana studying me intently the entire time. She had a predatory smile plastered on her face that didn't scare me as much as it turned me on. Now that I was sober and could see her in plain light, she was even more beautiful than I had thought her to be the night before.

"Well I'm afraid I have to take care of some business myself now girls but it's been lovely meeting you Rachel. Tana here will have to swing you by more often." She smiled and winked at me.

"You won't have to worry about that mrs Lopez. I enjoyed being here a lot."

I smiled back sincerely taking a risky glance at Santana who just smiled at us. She hadn't said a single thing the whole breakfast.. Except for my introduction that is.

"Oh please, call me María"

"Ok then María" I smiled as she got up and left me and Santana by ourselves for the first time since the night before.

She smiled at me and said "Hi."

"Hi" how could she be so calm when my stomach was practically doing backflips?

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Yourself?"

"Not really.. I was up all night thinking about you."

"..oh? What kinds of things were you thinking about that might've kept you up?"  
>Oh my god, who was that fearless, confident person speaking for me.<p>

She laughed. "Well, I was thinking of how you were in my guest room, sleeping by yourself, and about how much I wanted to be in there… Keeping you up."  
>I felt a twitch between my legs but I was luckily able to keep my poker face.<p>

"That's a shame.." I might as well go with it. "What would you have done, had you been in my room keeping me up?" I tried to copy her seductive tone. Hopefully it worked.

She got off her seat and she walked towards me. I stayed still as she leaned down to whisper in my ear.  
>"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I'd have to show you."<p>

She then left, touching my arm as she walked towards the door. I shivered and felt the hairs on my arms stand up. There was no denying I was attracted to her.  
>I wish I had the courage to follow her. But instead, I went to my room, changed back into the clothes I had worn last night at the party, wrote her a "Thank you for having me" note and left; my brain was too overwhelmed to think properly. It was like when I'm around her, my thoughts are distorted.<p>

I was definitely looking forward to a shower and nap back home. Anything to distract me from the gorgeous Latina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heheh hopefully this chapter will make up for the short chapters before.. Here's your first bit of smut as well as some character and plot development. Enjoy people! **

I was lying down on my back, just thinking about nothing in particular, listening to the sounds of life around me. By myself in an unidentified place, I was carefree. Like I was floating.

My eyes were closed, so I felt the person getting into bed with me before I saw them. I opened my eyes and saw Santana climbing into bed next to me on all fours.  
>She placed herself on top of me with her arms and legs on either side of me supporting her weight above me.<p>

I looked at her dark brown eyes as she looked back into mine. She was beautiful, her eyes darkened with lust, her skin soft and caramel coloured, her hair falling around her face perfectly. She leaned down and closed the gap between us in a passionate kiss.

Just as the pace quickened, she pulled out of the kiss looking at me with a mischievous grin.

"I've wanted you from the first time I saw you." she whispered.

She brought her head down to my neck and kissed all the way up to my ears where she nibbled them. I felt a moan escape from between my lips and the wetness increase between my legs.

"Oh. Feeling desperate are we."

Her hands were travelling down, grabbing my boobs and kneading my nipples. They travelled down my stomach, and inside my pants. Her finger brushed my clit and my whole body jerked.

"You're so wet.. And so sensitive."

"Fuck me Santana" I didn't even care about sounding lady like anymore. I needed to come.

She brought her head down and whispered into my ear.  
>"Open your legs."<p>

I complied. Who knew being a bottom would be so hot?

She started circling my clit, putting a finger inside of me every now and then. In no time I was panting and shaking, begging her to make me come.

"Take off my clothes." I asked as I wriggled my body trying to help her as much as I could with the removing of my pants but then I heard a distant beeping sound. I looked back up at Santana but she was no longer above me. I was confused.

I blinked harder then all of a sudden I was lying in my own bed, sexually frustrated, and without a hot Latina with her hand in my pants.

_Great.  
><em>  
>Now I was having wet dreams about a girl I've known for the total amount of a day.<p>

The beeping sound was my phone ringing. I checked it to find 2 missed calls and 5 messages.

It was still Sunday afternoon I thought happily. Who could these messages be from? The missed calls and 3 of the messages were from Puck, he must've felt bad for ditching me at the party. There was a message from Kurt and then a message from an unknown number. After replying to Kurt and Puck, inviting them over for an update session, I checked the message from the unknown number. It read:

_Hey Rach, it's me Santana. I was worried about you, you left without saying anything. Just checking you're ok._  
><em>P.S I got your number off Puck.<em>

She cared enough to get my number off Puck and text me to make sure I was ok I thought giddily.

I danced around the room singing happy tunes, waiting for the guys.  
>Ten minutes later, both Kurt and Puck had arrived and they were inquiring me.<p>

"I'm so sorry Rach.. You know how I get when I'm drunk."

He must've thought I was angry or something when in reality, if he hadn't left me last night, none of what had happened would even be a possibility. Fate is such a peculiar thing.

"Don't worry Puck, really. I had fun."

"Ok I know that tone, there's something you're not telling us." Kurt looked at me suspiciously and Puck got up from the chair he was sitting on and crossed his arms as if he was trying to intimidate me into telling him the truth.

"Nothing happened." I said in a cheeky tone. I was going to make them beg for it.

"No games now Rachel you look like you're trying your hardest to keep that mouth shut." Puck towered over me and Kurt got up off the bed where he had been lying down and he crossed his legs staring me down.

"Fine. I was slightly intoxicated, trying to find Puck at the party last night around midnight; she found me and helped me clean up after my little… Unfortunate incident in the bathroom. Then she offered me her guest bedroom and gave me some of her clothes to wear."

"Oh my god. You totally like her don't you. What is that look in your face Rachel Barbra Berry?" Kurt had his mouth open with the corners curved into a smile.

"No way, Berry doesn't swing that way.. Do you?"

Puck knew me better than anyone but sometimes he can be very daft..

"Well… I always considered myself a pansexual but I never acted on it.. Until last night."

"Ok I have no idea what a pansexual is but that sounds hot. What do you mean 'until last night'. What the fuck happened!" I laughed as Kurt gave Puck a disapproving look and said  
>"Well Puck, a pansexual is someone who falls in love with a person's personality, not gender." he rolled his eyes then turned to me.<p>

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No!"

"Did you want to?"

"No.. Well, kind of.. Yes.. She offered but I lost my cool and scrammed.."

"Oh my fucking god Berry, do you know what I would've done to have been in your place? I'd give up my left nuts." I laughed at Puck and his horniness.

"Why'd you scram?" Kurt asked.

"I'm… I'm still a virgin."

"But I was under the impression you've had a lot of boyfriends or something?"

"Well yeah but I never got farther than second base with any of them.."

"She's saving it for someone special." Puck said smiling at me. He really could be the coolest guy ever. I was glad he already knew, this information was revealed for Kurt's benefit.

I smiled back at him and said "Which is exactly why I got scared and left. She said she got my number off you Puck. She texted me to make sure I was ok after I left her house."

"Wow.. Sounds like she really likes you. You should at least get to know her more." said Kurt.

"I agree. And please keep me updated on EVERYTHING."

I slapped Puck's arm playfully.

"Ok I'll call her back now and apologise."

Both Puck and Kurt then smiled at me and I said, "So who wants to watch a movie?"

"I vote Funny Girl!" Kurt said clapping his hands enthusiastically and Puck groaned.

"Come on Puck, we all know that Funny Girl is your guilty pleasure."

"Yeah yeah just don't go telling everyone."

We all laughed as Kurt put in the DVD and I went outside to call Santana.

I dialled her number. I'd saved it on my phone cause I had planned to do this later anyway. It rang a few times until she picked it up.

"Hello?"  
>Her voice was so sexy..<p>

"Hi Santana, it's Rachel."

"Oh hey Rachel, I was worried about you. You got my text?"

"Yeah I did. That's why I called actually cause I wanted to apologise for leaving this morning and I was hoping we could start again?"

Why does she make me so nervous..

She laughed and said "Sure I'd like that.. When are you free?"

"What've you got in mind?"

"It's a surprise." I could hear here smirking through the phone.  
>"So you free Wednesday after school?"<p>

Was she asking me out?

"Sure I can do that." Keep your cool Rachel.. Keep it casual..

"Awesome, I'll pick you up from your school. See you later."

"Great! Bye"  
>She hung up and I just stood there holding the phone at my ear.<p>

I had a date with Santana Lopez.  
>I walked back to my room to find Kurt and Puck sitting on my bean bags watching the DVD. They looked up when I walked in.<br>"So?"

"She's picking me up on Wednesday for a surprise date.."

They were both silent for a minute before Puck shouted out "YEAAAHHHHH" and Kurt squealed and clapped his hands, getting off the beanbag to hug me while Puck just walked around us doing victorious fist pumps. I just laughed and covered my face with my hands to hide my embarrassment and excitement.  
>Once we settled down, I prepared some pop corn and we finished the DVD singing along to all the songs together.<p>

Best. Sunday. Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Filler chapter, I'm aware it's very short, but I promise chapter 9 will be the longest chapter I will have posted. Yay for Pezberry.**

Since our phone call on Sunday, me and Santana had been texting pretty much none stop.

I got to know her better. I now knew her favourite colour -red-, her favourite food -breadsticks from breadstix-, what she was scared of -other people's judgement-, and how she came to know she was a lesbian... Well.. Not really that last one.

It was Monday night, we were up talking on the phone about nothing in particular. I finally gathered the courage to ask her the question that had been bugging me since we'd met.

"So, are you gay?"

She laughed. "Is that what Puck told you?"

"Well Puck trusts me and I have two gay dads and a gay best friend so he knew I'd be ok with it."

"Puck's gay?"

"No! I was talking about Kurt."

We both laughed and then she said. "I know, I was kidding. Puck told me you were his best friend. He speaks very highly of you."

"Aww that's sweet, he's secretly the biggest sweetheart ever."

"Yeah we were friends back in New York, he was one of my closest friends."

"Oh I didn't understand that you guys were that close.."

"Well we were as close as I let people get to me, which isn't very much. I'm a very distant person.. I don't open up very much. But me and Puck used to hang out a lot."

"Ah I see. So anyway back to my original question, how'd you know you were gay?"

"Damn I was hoping you'd forget about that." She laughed and I just smiled into the phone not knowing what else to do.

"I was just kidding, I'd rather tell you in person though.. Not over the phone." she said when she noticed the silence on the other end of the line.

"Fair enough, whenever you're ready."  
>We sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds until I heard daddy calling from downstairs.<p>

"Rachie honey, I need the phone."

"Ok daddy one second."

"Do you have to go?" I heard as I put the phone back at my ear.

"Yeah but I'll text you as soon as I come back upstairs ok?"

"Ok, bye!"

I hung up and ran downstairs to give daddy the phone. He mouthed a quick 'Thank you' as I ran back upstairs, looking for my phone.  
>I found it and was about to text Santana when I got a message from her saying<p>

_Beat you to it :P  
><em>  
>I laughed as I texted back<p>

_You have good timing._

We texted until midnight then I had to say good night because otherwise I would have been like a zombie the day after. I fell asleep with a big smile on my face that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here you have it, the longest chapter in the story so far. :) **  
><strong>Personally I'm very happy with it and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! <strong>

The alarm went off and I jumped out of bed bright eyed and bushy tailed.

It's Wednesday.

_Finally._

I went through my usual morning routine, brushing my teeth, applying some make up, getting dressed and having breakfast with the daddies.

I checked my phone to find three messages. One from puck that read

_Sup jewsis, today's your big day. Get in there ;)_

I laughed and typed out a quick reply then read another message from Kurt

_Hey hun, have fun today! Love ya!  
><em>  
>I replied to him too then read the last message from Santana.<p>

_Hey sexy lady ;) can't wait for school to be over. I'll pick you up from the main gate ok? Look for a red Ferrari. xo._

Oh my god…  
>I got out of the house and walked to Puck's house. Luckily for me, the sun was out and there was not a single cloud in the sky. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a very sleepy looking Puck with his hair sticking up all over the place.<p>

"Morning sunshine!" I chipped.

I laughed as he groaned at my enthusiasm. I walked past him into the house and plopped myself on the couch.

"Can you drive me today? I'm too impatient for the bus."

"At the rate I'm going, the bus will probably get you there faster." he slurred.

"No! Go Puck go!"  
>I said as I practically pushed him upstairs, urging him to get ready.<p>

In about 15 minutes, we were in his car and heading off to Carmel.

_

The school day couldn't have gone slower. When the final bell finally rang, I was out of class before most of the students had even packed up their things. I didn't notice Jessie St. James frantically packing up and chasing me out until he was next to me, panting and trying to keep up with my olympic level sprinting towards the main gate.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Oh, hi Jessie, you alright there?"

I wasn't even concerned with masking the annoyance in my tone.

"Yeah, I wanted to discuss with you some song ideas for sectionals. Maybe over dinner?"

"Are you asking me out Jessie?"  
>He seemed taken aback by my bluntness but I was too occupied, looking for a red Ferrari now that I was at the main gate, to care.<p>

"Well.. Yeah I guess so."

Just as he said that, a very expensive looking red car drove up to where we were standing and pulled up in front of me. The top was down and I saw Santana sitting in the driver's seat wearing a black tank top, sunglasses and the shortest red shorts I had ever seen.

_My god.. _She's trying to kill me I swear.

I felt my eyes linger at her legs perhaps a bit longer than they should've.

"Hey!" She smiled at me.

"Hi" I replied shyly, looking at her eyes as she looked back into mine. We stayed like that for a while, contentedly lost in the other's eyes until Jessie had to ruin the perfect moment.

"Uhm Rachel?" we both looked at him annoyed.

"I'm sorry Jessie but as you can see, I'm kind of occupied."  
>I replied as Santana looked at him with a venomous look.<p>

"Yeah back off, _Jessie_. She's with me."

He took one look at Santana then just turned around and walked off as fast as he could as me and Santana laughed at him.

"Looks like I claimed dibs on hot commodity here at Carmel." she winked and I blushed.

"Thanks for picking me up." I said as I got into the car.

She smiled at me and then we drove off, attracting the attention of everyone standing out on the curb.

_Yeah that's right, I'm with the hot babe driving the Ferrari_ I thought smugly.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You don't get to find that out yet. All you get to know is I'm taking you somewhere so you can change out of your uniform. The rest is a secret." I frowned and she smiled at me.

"It'll be worth it trust me. You did get a change of clothes right?"

I nodded and she said "Not that this uniform makes you any less attractive.. Actually I'm totally digging the innocent school girl look."  
>I half laughed half blushed and said,<p>

"Ok fine, I'll play along to your big surprise date."

"Great!" she beamed at me and turned on the car stereo, 'Abracadabra' by Jessie J started playing.

_See I just don't usually do this but you're bringing me out,_  
><em>All the doubts I had are gone away,<em>  
><em>When you're touching me I'm not afraid.<em>

As I listened to the lyrics, I looked at Santana next to me as she drove and just smiled. She looked at me for a second then held out her hand for me to hold. We stayed like that for the rest of the drive until she came to a stop in front of a very expensive looking restaurant.

"We're here" she smiled at me and to my dismay, let go off my hand to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car.

I distracted myself, taking in the scenery. The setting was rural, there was a river right next to the restaurant with small waterfalls cause water to spray onto the pergola where some couples were sat and enjoying expensive looking meals. On either side of the river, surrounding the restaurant, were trees, crowned with beautiful leaves in different shades of red and brown. There were ducks in the river and birds chirping even though it was late afternoon. Everything was just perfect, it took my breath away.

"It's beautiful.."

She smiled at me and took my hand "My father proposed to my mamí here. It's my favourite place in the world."

I watched her as she was looking somewhere in the distance with a thoughtful look on her face. She was so beautiful…  
>She seemed to snap out of it as soon as she felt my gaze on her. Smiling, she grabbed my hand and said "Come on, time for the best date ever."<p>

We went inside and asked for a table for two. Once we were seated, we made small talk asking about the other's day and laughing about the incident earlier with Jesse St. James as we waited to place our orders.

By the time a waiter had come to take our order, I'd settled for a vegan platter and salad while she ordered a lobster with a side of soup.  
>"So what's your ambition in life?"<p>

She asked. We were asking each other random questions like that, just getting to know each other.

"That's easy. I want to make it on broadway. Yours?"

"Which reminds me, I still haven't heard you sing."

"One day you will, I promise. Now answer the question."  
>I teased.<p>

"It has to be a private concert though, not sectionals or another competition ok?"

I sighed with fake annoyance "Yes fine, whatever. What's your ambition?"

She laughed and said "I don't really have a life ambition.. But I have a dream, which is to go on a road trip to nowhere in particular with someone special. Just buy a shitty car, take my special someone, minimum amount of money, no place in particular in mind, and just drive. Forget the world."

"Wow that sounds great.." I'm so jealous of that special person.  
>"Got anyone in mind for that spot yet?"<p>

She laughed. "Well there's an opening if you would like to audition."

"Stop teasing me, am I that transparent?"

"Why though? I love to tease.." she looked at me suggestively and my breath caught. "And not really, I'm just good at reading people."

I laughed trying to hide the fact I was blushing and pooling my underwear thinking about the implication of what she said earlier.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked after we'd finished our food.

"Yeah that'd be great." I smiled.

She paid for our food -I insisted I pay for my own meal but she wouldn't let me, practically shoving her credit card into the machine-.

We walked until we reached a bench overlooking the big waterfall where there were birds playing on the trees on either side and a family of ducks flitting safely at the bottom. We sat in silence for a while, admiring the scenery and enjoying each others company.

"I think I owe you a story." she said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"My coming out story."

"Ohh.."

I was hoping she'd bring that up without me having to ask because I didn't want to invade her privacy or cross any boundaries.

She breathed in, "Well, I didn't realize I was gay until I was 16. I used to sleep around quite a bit with the guys at school."

My face must've fallen because she looked at me then added "I was a cheerleader; a cheerio. I needed popularity; sleeping around was the easiest way to achieve that."

Ah.. Cheerios. Kurt must've mentioned it when he was telling me about Santana before the party. She paused for a bit and I waited patiently for her to continue.

"I had this friend. A girl. The closest friend I've ever had."

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Brittany. I'd known her since I was 6. We were always together, the most popular girls in school, never seen without the other."

She stopped to look at me for a second, then she took a breath and continued.

"One day when we were 14, we kissed in her room. I liked it.. A lot. So we started doing it regularly, having make out sessions I mean. When we were 15, we had sex. It was way better than anything I'd ever experienced with a boy. I convinced myself it was because she was my best friend and she knew me well enough to know how to pleasure me best, but not because I was in love with her and definitely not because I was a lesbian. I wasn't brave. She was ready to tell everyone about our love, and to hold my hand in public. But I was too scared to admit I loved her. I finally gathered the courage to tell her when I turned 16, once I accepted myself. Soon after, we told the glee club back in New York and of course they were supportive of us. However, I still wasn't ready to publicly come out yet, so they agreed to keep it a secret."

"And then?" I smiled encouraging her to keep going. She looked back smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"By the time I was finally ready to tell everyone, it was too late.."

I reached out and held her hand, a gesture she seemed to appreciate because she smiled back and breathed in to steady herself.

"One day, we had a big fight. She felt like I was ashamed of her and that was why I didn't want to make us public. The fight was the biggest we'd ever had, she just left me there by myself without trying to hear me out. That's when I decided it was finally time to come out, if staying in the closet meant losing my best friend and love."

I wasn't sure how to react so far. She sounded like she was still in love with Brittany. What did she mean by 'It was too late'? So many questions..

"I never had the chance to tell her I was ready to make everything right. She was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver on her way back home after the fight we had." she said with her head bowed down.

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry.." I wrapped her in my arms trying to comfort her the same way my dads always would when I'd be sad.

"It's fine." she smiled a genuine smile, burying her face in the crook of my neck.  
>"That's why I moved down here. I couldn't bear being in New York without her. Everything reminded me of her and it just became too much for me one day. I begged my parents to relocate, that's when my dad got a job offer in Lima. It wasn't ideal, but at that point I couldn't have cared less. I just needed to leave New York."<p>

"Did your parents know about you two?"

"No, they just thought we were really good friends. It would probably kill them if they found out their only daughter is a lesbian."

I frowned. "How much of this story does Puck know?"

"None of it really.. He just knows I'm a closeted lesbian, and he met Britt a couple of times."

".. The girl with you at the bar?"

She laughed "Yeah, so he did tell you about that. Me and Britt would always laugh about how he would come ask me out right in front of her."

I smiled but I felt kind of vulnerable. Me and Santana would probably never have the same connection that it seems she had with Brittany. She looked at me and as if reading my thoughts she said "Hey, Britt was my first love. But because of her, I am stronger and braver. She taught me how to love. And I know she would want me to be happy."

I looked at her trying to see if her eyes were as sincere as her voice sounded to me.

"Ok" I smiled satisfied with the honest and bare look in her eyes.

"I've never opened up to someone about this before.." she looked at my shyly making my stomach flutter.

"And to think about all the money my parents wasted on therapy.." she added and I laughed.

"Aaanndd there goes the romantic moment." she laughed alongside me and I was glad I was able to make her laugh.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at me with a very intense thoughtful look.  
>"Can I kiss you?" she said while staring at my lips.<br>I just nodded, not trusting my voice enough to speak.  
>She leaned in, approaching slowly until finally, our lips connected. I felt my brain turn off and my body taking the lead, my hands running through her hair, my tongue dancing with hers.<br>The kiss was beautiful.

When it was over, we both smiled shyly, looking away from the other, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"This date's not over yet." she finally said.

"Really? I don't think I can handle anymore perfection."  
>She laughed and got up, offering her hand to help me up.<p>

"Come on, it's a bit of a drive from here."

We got into the car, still holding hands. As she drove, we both singing along loudly to her party playlist for the entire half hour it took us to arrive.  
>She eventually slowed down in front of a huge open arena that was like a closed park basically. It had a huge parking area that was almost filled to the brim with cars.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My dad's company holds a bimonthly fireworks display here, to try out new products.. My dad is the CEO of the company. He figures they might as well make money by testing their products, so it's open for the public to come."  
>I was amazed at how romantic this was.<p>

She grabbed a picnic basket from the boot of her Ferrari and then held my hand and lead me towards an empty spot on the grass where she pulled out a blanket and lay down on it gesturing for me to lay down next to her. I snuggled up to her, taking in her scent and how she felt.

We just lay there for a few minutes, hands entwined, counting the stars in the now blackened sky until someone announced the start of the firework show. The huge crowd cheered and a countdown began.

_"10..9..8…7…6..5…4..3..2..1"_

As the crowd cheered, Santana turned my face towards hers and kissed me so gently, I felt fireworks going on in my head as well as above us in the sky.  
>We broke the kiss smiling at each other then just watched the fireworks show, as we cuddled amongst a sea of other couples.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

After the fireworks show had finished, we walked, hand in hand to the car.

She opened the door for me and I did a little courtesy before entering as a joke. She laughed an adorable dorky laugh, making me laugh as well.

We drove home in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other every now and then, catching each other's eye, and smiling. The night could not have been more perfect.

She pulled up outside of my house and I looked at her confused as to how she knew the address. "How did you.."

"I asked Puck." she interrupted, knowing what I was going to ask.

"Oh.. Stalker" I teased making her laugh.

"You love it Berry." she teased back and we both laughed then fell into a more awkward silence, neither of us knowing how to end this date.

"Can I kiss you again?" she asked.

I smiled at her and surprised myself with my own confidence.  
>"I want you to."<p>

She smiled back as she leaned in, closing her eyes. I kept my eyes open, looking at her lips hungrily until we were inches apart, I closed my eyes too, breathing in sharply as our lips connected. The kiss was innocent, it didn't last very long, and there was no tongue; but it was perfect.

We both pulled away from each other slowly, I looked down blushing and smiling while she kept her eyes closed and bit her bottom lip while smiling. She looked so sexy.  
>"You've got to stop doing that otherwise I might rape you right here and now." I joked. Hanging out with Puck all the time seemed to be rubbing off on me. She just laughed and said "Doing what?"<p>

"Don't feign innocence! The whole biting your lips thing, being chivalrous and just overall sexy.."

She looked at me faking an outraged look. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Either way, it ain't gone be rape if I enjoy it" she poked her tongue out at me making me laugh.

"Thanks for tonight Santana. I really had fun."  
>I opened the car door.<p>

"I had fun too Rach" she smiled and I took it as my queue to leave.  
>"Goodnight" I said as I closed the car door and heard her mouth a quiet goodnight through the open window.<p>

She only drove off when she was sure I was safely inside. It was midnight after all and this neighbourhood wasn't exactly the safest.  
>As soon as I was upstairs, I took off my shoes and sent Puck and Kurt a group message saying<p>

_See you guys for a coffee tomorrow morning, I have a lot to tell you!_

As I was changing into my pyjamas, I got a text. Probably from Puck or Kurt I thought.  
>I checked my phone to find one new message from Santana. Well I'm not surprised I didn't get a reply from Puck or Kurt, it was midnight on a school night afterall..<br>It read:

_Thanks for today :) I can't wait to hang out again. Next time will be more upbeat and fun so prepare yourself ;P goodnight and sweet dreams beautiful._

She called me beautiful.. And she implied she would be asking me out again. I was over the moon. I texted back.

_Can't wait! Although any afternoon spent with you is perfect :) goodnight to you too Santana._

I turned off my phone to avoid further interruptions to my beauty sleep. Turning off the lights, I went to sleep, Santana occupying my thoughts as I drift off.


	11. Chapter 11

***SPOILER ALERT IN AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
><strong>So I hope everyone enjoyed the first date :) thanks to the people who reviewed, it really encourages me to write more and post more regularly so don't be shy :) So this is again another really long chapter. Sorry about the short "hiatus" but this week has been so incredible.. Who's seen 'Heart'? HOW. FUCKING. AMAZING. WAS. IT. Like actually, my OTP is pezberry but before that it was brittana.. Gotta stick with the cannon ship.. But oh well.. Who thinks faberry will happen? There should be a fandom name for those who ship all lesbian combinations on Glee XD Anyway, back to this :D Enjoy!<strong>

I woke up the next morning excited and full of energy; ready for the day ahead, even though I'd slept past midnight the night before, and it was only seven in the morning**.**

After my morning routine, I went downstairs to find daddy preparing breakfast and dad sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Morning!" I said happily.

They both looked up at me then Daddy laughed and said "Wow someones happy! Morning sweetheart"

He kissed my forehead as I went up to hug him.

"Did you sleep well sweety? I heard you come in quite late from that date you were on last night."  
>asked Dad as I went up to him.<p>

"I slept just fine, thanks Dad" I replied as I kissed him on his cheek.

They both eyed me as I sat down opposite dad on the table.  
>"Well.. Are you going to tell us about it or what?"<p>

I squealed in excitement. I was waiting for someone to ask me so I could tell them all about the amazing date I had.  
>"It was so perfect daddies, we went to dinner, and we talked and we ate and then we went to a fireworks show and made lame jokes and had so much fun and shared the most perfect kiss!" I rambled happily, reliving last night in my head.<p>

"Whoa whoa slow down there honey." said Hiram laughing, "We don't even know who this prince charming is.. Is it Finn?"

They both smirked at my surprised expression. Seriously, were my feelings towards him THAT obvious?  
>I took a deep breath bracing myself. There was no doubt my daddies would be accepting of me dating a girl, but still, coming out is always a big step no matter what.<br>"Actually daddy, dad; her name's Santana. She goes to McKinley with Puck."

They were both silent for a moment. I looked at them waiting for a reaction of any kind.

"Aw honey that's great! I'm so glad you're over that Finn guy, I never liked him.. He's so tall…"

"Daddy!" I said jokingly slapping him as he came in to hug me.

"We're happy for you sweetheart, as long as you're happy." said dad as he got up to hug me as well.

"Thanks Dad" I was so happy.

"So, does this mean you're gay honey? Or are you bisexual?" Daddy asked only to be playfully slapped by dad.

"Hiram! She doesn't need to label herself, she just happened to fall for someone who's got the same genitalia as her."

I laughed. "I identify as pansexual daddy. Not that it matters really, I only have eyes for one person."

They both 'Aw-ed' at my cheesiness and I blushed deciding it was time for me to leave.  
>"Ok daddies I have to go! Love you both and bye!"<p>

"Bye honey! Love you too!" they both said.

Walking out the door, I made my way over to Puck's place, settling in his driveway as I wait for him to come downstairs.. I sent him a text saying

_Hurry up Noah, you got yourself an impatient diva in your driveway. _

As I waited, kneeling against the car, my phone beeped. I checked it and found that I'd gotten a sweet morning text from Santana that read:

_Hey beautiful :) you were my last thought last night and my first thought this morning. My brain has never been this happy. Hope you have a good day today :)_

I smiled at my phone like an idiot and replied with a quick '_you were on my mind all night too :) I'm sure you're gonna be staying there for a while too_'. I didn't want to give too much of myself away by calling her beautiful too early in our relationship. Santana was kind of "the man" in the relationships

Once I sent the text, I heard the front door click open and I looked up to see Puck walking out, unlocking the car with his car remote and approaching.  
>He looked at me suspiciously before hesitantly saying "Am I gonna get killed for being late?"<p>

Usually I would've been annoyed that he kept me waiting that long, but not today.  
>Nothing could bring me down today.<p>

"Your left nuts are safe for now Noah. Now get in! We still have to meet Kurt in the Lima Bean before school! Scoot!"

I laughed internally as he sighed in relief and jogged to the driver's seat, starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway.  
>"So how was it?" he asked<p>

"Nu uh, I'm only telling the story once when we're with Kurt."  
>I said teasing him.<p>

He groaned "Fine."

"Don't pout Noah. It won't work on me" I nudged him and he laughed, poking my sides which resulted in me jumping, almost hitting my head on the roof of the car.

"I gather it was a goodnight though. Otherwise I'd be mourning the loss of my balls."

I tried to keep my poker face but couldn't help the laugh that ripped through me.  
>"Just shut up and get us to the Lima Bean already. Gosh."<br>_

We finally pulled up at the cafeteria's parking lot, crowded with expensive looking cars. None of them compared to Puck's chevy though.  
><em>None<em>.

Luckily we managed to find a parking spot quickly enough. We ordered the usual drink, then made our way to Kurt's table once we spotted him.  
>It wasn't exactly hard… At McKinley, they don't wear uniforms, unlike Carmel where it is compulsory to wear that itchy -yet elegant- navy blue uniform.<p>

Kurt's flamboyant and outrageous outfits always stood him out in a crowd. They contrasted significantly with my navy blue school blazer, skirt and stockings and Puck's jeans and letterman jacket. Today, he was wearing a white shirt with a grey vest over it, red skinny jeans topped with a fedora hat, the same red as his pants.

He saw us coming and stood up ushering us to the table saying  
>"Hello! Come on I can't wait to hear about everything! Sorry I couldn't text you back honey, I've blown my monthly texts texting Blaine." he blushed as he took his belongings off the other seats he'd been saving at the table so me and Puck could sit down.<p>

"It's alright Kurt, I turned my phone off as soon as I sent you these texts anyway." I smiled as I kissed him on his cheek.

The _'Diva Greeting'_we called it. Puck leaned in to kiss Kurt on the cheek too. It was our new found tradition and I was again so happy that someone of Puck's status and social withholding would openly kiss a gay friend on the cheek, and see nothing wrong with it.

"Good to see you Kurt. Now Rachel can actually reveal the big scandalous event that was last night's date." Puck said as he made himself comfortable on the seat, taking a sip of his drink and eyeing me.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my latte.  
>"Yes but before we do. Kurt, who is Blaine?" I crossed my legs and leaned in eager for the new goss.<p>

"Well… He's this guy I met at the party last Saturday. He's sweet and caring and -wait for it-.. Gay!"  
>I squealed.<p>

"Oh my god Kurt that's so exciting!" I knew he's been waiting for his 'Mr. Right' for forever and finding another openly gay guy in Lima was an accomplishment in itself.

"I know! He's amazing.. But enough about me, I don't want to jinx anything.. How have you been going Puck? Are you and Quinn an item yet?"

Puck looked startled by the question. "Nah dude, as happy as I am for you and for Rachel here, I'm not one for relationships. I prefer hooking up with as many girls as I can before I'm forced to commit." he grinned proudly only to put his hands up in a defensive gesture when me and Kurt roll our eyes at him in unison.

"Ok ok I wanna hear about Rachel's date now!" said Kurt.

"Yeah Rach, spill the beans." said Puck.  
>I smiled widely pretending to give into their interrogations.<p>

"Well.. She picked me up from school, drove me to a restaurant where she paid for our dinner then we walked and talked then had our first real kiss -the drunk hook up didn't count for me- and then she took me to a fireworks show that her dad's company holds every second month or something. It's like a product test run.. And then she drove me home and made sure to text me before I slept."  
>I blurted the entire night out on one go then breathed in, looking at them, anticipating their reactions.<p>

Kurt squealed and Puck said  
>"Niiice.. No lady banging though?"<p>

I laughed.  
>"No Puck, not yet. It was our first date!"<p>

"So?" he shrugged.

"Shut your trap Noah. So when's your next date?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know yet.. I will however update you both as soon as anything new comes up."  
>They both agreed with me and took sips of their drinks while we made small talk about other stuff. Puck was not so subtly checking out a girl sitting at the table behind Kurt.<p>

"Oh yeah you guys I came out to my dads." I said suddenly remembering that this was a big step for most people.

"Have you been disowned yet?" Puck joked.

I gave him the dirtiest look I could manage and he backed off saying "Come on I'm just kidding."

"I know" I laughed. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of laughing at your not so hilarious jokes." I smiled sweetly at him.

"How was it though?" asked Kurt seriously.

"It was good. They were happy I'm finally over Finn.."

"Who told them about Finn?" asked Puck

"They figured it out.. They didn't like him.." we all laughed

"Is it cause he's so tall?" asked Kurt.

"Oh my god would everyone just let it go? It's not like I still like him.."

Puck was looking at me with shifty eyes and a nervous expression.  
>"What's wro-"<br>"Like who?" I heard a voice ask from behind, interrupting me. I slowly turned around to see Finn standing- No, _towering _over me.

"Oh hi Finn." I said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, rescuing me from my momentary loss of speech.

"Oh hey Kurt, I didn't know you guys were all friends." we all just awkwardly looked at him, waiting for him to answer the question. He seemed to realise that some kind of response was expected of him, saying "and I came here to get a coffee before heading off to school."  
>We smiled back at him as he sported his trademark dopey grin.<p>

"Right." I finally said, breaking the awkward silence, "I'm going to be late for school so let's go Noah." I gestured for Puck to go by slapping his thigh which seemed to deliver the message clearly enough.  
>"Oh yeah, we don't wanna get that teacher of hers angry.." Puck added, unconvincingly.<p>

"Great seeing you Finn. Later!" Kurt said as he patted Finn's shoulders.

Could this situation get anymore awkward? I highly doubted it..  
>That was until Finn seemed to have remembered something important and jogged towards us calling out my name. "Hey Rachel! Rachel wait up!"<br>I turned around and watched him jog towards us.

Once he had caught up with us, he looked at Puck and Kurt indicating that he wanted to talk to me alone. They both looked at me waiting for approval to leave. I nodded hoping I looked more confident than I felt. Once they were gone, Finn gestured for me to sit down with him.  
>"Sit with me? It'll only take a minute."<p>

"Sure" I was unsure how to act in this situation. Had this happened a week ago, I would've been ecstatic he was acknowledging me let alone asking me to sit with him. But now, I had someone new in my life I thought feeling all warm inside.

"I've been thinking a lot about you recently."

"Oh?" I was confused, not flattered like he probably thought I would be. I noticed that his face fell a bit at my reaction.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could maybe hang out a bit.. I'd like to get to know you more.."

"Oh wow Finn this is very sudden.." Suddenly I was looking for an excuse to leave.

"Yeah I know it's kind of out of the blue.. But I didn't think it would matter right? Better never than late!" he said while grinning enthusiastically.

My face twitched at his incorrect use of the phrase. I was always one that cared about intelligence in partners. Finn was turning out to be one of those stereotypical air headed jocks.  
>"It's 'Better late than never' Finn, but unfortunately in this case, it's too late.. I'm seeing someone else.."<p>

"Who?" he frowned. I was taken aback  
>"I'm afraid that's none of your business."<p>

"Do I know them? Whoever they are, I assure you, I'm more popular. I'm the quarterback!"

"I don't care about popularity Finn. And I think I'm going to leave now as I'm feeling really uncomfortable about all of this."

"But.. I'm me.." he said defeatedly as I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

Just as I was about to leave, I turned around and said "You know, I used to have quite a big crush on you. I guess I thought you'd be different.."

Finn was just a jerk with a big ego. I'm so glad I'm over that silly crush I had on him. My dads were right... _Again_.. If they find out about this, they'll never let it go..  
>Once I was back inside the car with Puck and Kurt, they fired what felt like a million questions at me.<p>

_What did he want?_  
><em>What did he say?<em>  
><em>What did you say?<em>  
><em>What happened?<br>_  
>"Calm down you guys!" I said frustrated by all the noise they were making. Once they were quiet, uttering a defeated<em> sorry<em>,looking solemnly down at their hands waiting for me to talk.

"He wanted to ask me out. He was a bit of a jerk about it but I think I handled it ok.."

"Oh.. Wow." said Kurt his face contorted with disbelief. "Imagine if you hadn't met Santana.. You guys would probably be like a couple or something.. Weird."

Puck whistled and said "That was a close one.. Thank god for Santana."  
>"Yeah" I slapped his arm softly while smiling "Thank god for her.." which earned me a chorus of "You're whipped" and "awwwwwww"<p>

We sat in silence for a few seconds, lost in thought until I said  
>"We should really get to school now though.."<br>"Yeah.." Kurt said as he shuffled to buckle his seatbelt.  
>"LET'S GOOOOO"<br>Puck started the engine and we were on our way to school a few minutes later.

**SO I hope you guys liked what I did with Finn and Rachel's -dead end- relationship :) Please review or message to give feedback 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter :) I'm pretty happy with this one. More pezberry coming soon, this is more focused on the friendship between the four characters in the story :) enjooy and review please :) **

The rest of the day cruised by smoothly enough.  
>For once, I was glad I didn't go to school at McKinley. It would've meant dealing with Finn, and having to discipline myself enough to not jump Santana if I happened to run into her in the hallways.<p>

If only people knew how horny I was the majority of the time..  
>It's probably best that it stays a secret. I wonder if other people were like this too..<br>I wish I could read minds..  
>Ok what?<br>My own thoughts are distracting me.

I didn't run into Jesse which was a relief. I had a feeling he was purposely avoiding me, as he wasn't present at our fourth period ballet class.

After school, I made my way to the gate, carrying my backpack and sports bag with my dancing gear in it.  
>I sat down at the bench waiting for Puck's chevy to pull up, music blaring and engine roaring, attracting the attention of all the students waiting.<br>Fifteen minutes later, most of the students had already been picked up or were busy inside the school participating in extracurricular classes and activities. Lucky for me, I had Thursday after schools free. So I could go home and sing happily while thinking about Santana. It was unusual however that Puck would be this late..

The sun was shining brightly, burning my skin. I checked my phone for the fifth time. Usually Puck would at least text me a quick 'Got me some, catch a bus home' message, but not today.. Nope.  
>I checked again and sighed when I saw no messages.<p>

Eventually, I heard a car pull up in front of me. I looked up, shielding my eyes from a sun, trying to make out the silhouette inside the car. It wasn't a Chevrolet.  
>"Rachel?"<p>

And that definitely was not Puck..  
>"It's me, Santana. Come on, we need to go to the hospital.."<p>

Did she say _hospital_?  
>"Is everything ok? Where's Puck? Is he hurt?"<br>"I'll explain everything on the way there, just get in.."  
>I nodded and ran to the back of the car to put my bags in the boot, then jumped in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut and fumbling with my seat belt trying to buckle it. She had already driven off before I had it secured.<p>

"What happened?" I insisted.

"First of all, breathe. No one's badly hurt. I'm only in a rush so we can get there before visiting hours are finished." she said sounding calmer than she had before. I sighed in relief and waited for her to continue.

"Some douche bag jocks were shoving Kurt around today, he's your friend as well right? So Puck went psycho on them, defending Kurt, resulting in Puck getting beat up by his own teammates.. Disgusting" she said shaking her head.

"Oh my god.. How bad are his injuries? Is Kurt ok?"

"Yeah Kurt's alright.. He's really worried about Puck though. But Puck's in good shape; all he needs is some stitches on one of his eyebrows. He has a black eye and some other bruises here and there, but he kept insisting that he wasn't in pain. From what I understood, he got kicked pretty badly in the stomach. I wasn't actually there when the fight took place.. Depending on how badly hurt he had gotten, is whether he's going to be staying in the hospital for the night or going back home.."

A silent tear fell down my cheek. My heart swelled with pride for Puck, also fear for his well being. But mostly pride..  
>Santana looked at me and saw the tear slide down my cheek. She wiped it off with her thumb and left her hand there for a while longer, allowing me to relax my head into her hand.<p>

"I'm sorry I left you there for so long.. I had to take Puck to the hospital first before coming to pick you up.." she apologised.

"It's fine." I smiled. "I'm very grateful you were there to take care of him.. Not many people would risk helping a bully victim in fear of becoming one themselves." I said, anger bringing more tears to my eyes.

"Of course" she said smiling "He would've done the same had it been me I'm sure."

"How's Kurt?" I asked.

"He's fine. He tried protecting Puck but he got pushed back into the lockers. Right now, he's with Puck. He was so grateful to Puck yet he was lecturing him about the permanent scar he would sport because of the stitches in his eyebrow." she chuckled to herself making me smile too.

We sat there in silence for a while until I said "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem at all" she smiled "I just hope it was under different circumstances."

I smiled at her, giving her a look saying 'what can you do?'  
>Just then, we pulled up in the hospital parking lot, and in a flash, were asking for Puck's room at the reception.<p>

"You're just in time" said the friendly nurse behind the desk. "Visiting hours end at 5 on weekdays. I'm afraid you'll only have 15 minutes today my dears."  
>We both thanked the lady and sprinted to the elevator, making our way to Puck's room.<p>

As we made our way up, I thought to myself about how much I hated hospitals.. They reeked of disinfectant and misery. You could probably smell the sadness seeping through the walls. It must be awful working here.

We reached the right floor, asking the first person we found for directions to Puck's room.  
>Once we found it, we walked in and saw Puck -still in the outfit he had been in that morning except it was stained with blood-, sporting a black eye and a split eyebrow, lying on the hospital bed with his eyes closed and saying something to Kurt that I couldn't quite make out because of the television in the corner. Kurt was sitting on a seat next to Puck leaning close with his legs crossed and a concerned look on his face. Once he saw us standing at the door, our eyes watering, he rushed over to us reassuring us.<p>

"Rachel! Oh my god I was so worried you'd have been kidnapped or something by some curb crawler.. Thanks for getting her Santana" he babbled as he hugged us both.

"Don't worry Kurt I'm fine" I said shaking my head at him in disbelief.

Santana just smiled at us both looking slightly amused.  
>"How is he?" I said pointing at Puck.<p>

"I can hear you guys.. Hey Rach, glad you weren't kidnapped.." he said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic even with a black eye I see." I said walking up to the side of the bed and wiping some sweat off his forehead, being careful not to come near his wound. He grinned tiredly at me as I looked at him sadly. "What'd they do to you Noah?"

I didn't even notice Kurt and Santana leave to give me and Puck some privacy until I heard the door of the room click shut.  
>"They made me a hero Rach"<p>

A tear fell down and landed on his shirt.  
>"Whoa there, you're gonna get my shirt dirty!" he said acting annoyed making me half laugh half sob at him.<p>

"You're ridiculous you know that?" I told him.  
>"Yeah I know" he said smiling.<p>

Just then, a doctor walked into the room holding a clipboard and reading something on it.  
>"Oh hello, what's your name?" he asked smiling as he looked up and saw me standing there with Puck.<p>

"Hello doctor, I'm Rachel Berry" I smiled wiping the tears away.

"Hi Rachel, are you Noah's girlfriend?"  
>Noah snorted and I punched his arm without thinking, making him wince in pain. I immediately regretted it and apologised.<p>

"No sir, we're just really good friends." I said smiling.

"You see doc, this one hear plays for the homo team now." Puck smirked.

"Noah!" I shouted at him, fighting the urge to punch him again.

The doctor just laughed and said "That's nice to know Noah." he looked at me and smiled "I have nothing against it, my brother's gay. It's just you two would've made a cute couple."

I laughed awkwardly and thanked him for his compliment.. I would make Puck suffer for this later.. But then again he did stand up for Kurt. Maybe he deserved some slack.. He was just lying there smirking at me. I breathed out in exaggerated fury giving him my best death stare.  
>"So Doc, do I have to stay here tonight or can I go home and put up pictures of my black eye on Facebook?" Noah asked.<br>I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"I'm happy to say that you're in a good enough condition to leave today if you see it fit." the doctor replied with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"SWEET. Thanks Doc." Puck said enthusiastically as he tried jumping off the bed, but failing and wincing at one of his bruises. "Ow. That wasn't very smart.."  
>The doctor laughed and shook his head.<br>"Thank you very much for taking care of him Doctor." I said politely to him as we made our way out.

"No problem Rachel. Enjoy the rest of your day kids. And Noah." the Doctor smiled.

"Yeah Doc?" Puck froze and looked at the doctor.

"You did the right thing son."

"I know I did." he smiled and we started making our way out.

I helped Puck out to the waiting room where Santana and Kurt were waiting for us. Puck walked with a slight limp but for the most part, he was fine.

Once we arrived Kurt straightened up and asked "So can he go home?"  
>"Yeah" I replied, suddenly exhausted. "We should talk about this guys. Who did this to you? The team? I thought they worshipped you.."<p>

"I think Finn ganged them up on us" Puck spat.

"You don't really think it's cause I turned him down.." I said feeling somehow responsible for what happened to Kurt and Puck.

"He's football quarter back Rach. He's not used to people saying no.." Puck said.

"He wanted to know who the other "guy" you're with is." Kurt said making us all turn our attention to him. "He tried to get it out of me by intimidating me but I just ridiculed them so they started shoving me. That's when Puck got involved."

"Are you serious? Finn isn't getting away with this. That fucking asshole." I was infuriated. Even Puck looked a bit scared at my sudden outburst. "No one messes with my friends." I said.

Santana just sat there looking at us quietly. "What is this whole thing about Finn and 'the other guy'?"

Her eyes searched mine for an explanation but her intense gaze only resulted in my mind going blank.  
>I'm going to have to get used to that.<br>Who was I kidding, this isn't something I could ever get used to..

Thankfully Kurt stepped in explaining the events of the day. "We were in the Lima Bean this morning having a catch up session and we ran into Finn. He asked Rachel out and she said no."

"Oh." Santana's eyes clouded with anger and hurt. I rushed to her side immediately reassuring her. "Before I met you, I would've jumped at the chance to be with Finn, even if he was a complete idiot. But ever since I've met you, everything has changed.. I've never met anyone like you Santana Lopez. And I don't think I ever will.. No one can take your place." I poured my heart out, hoping she'd see that I was true to my word.

She looked at me hard for a second before breaking into a smile and leaning in for a quick peck. I laughed as Kurt "aww'd" at us and Puck clapped and whistled.

"So who wants to go out for pizza? My treat everyone!" said Kurt.  
>"Hell yeah! I should get my ass kicked for you more often" Puck teased as we all got up and made our way to the nearest pizzeria, laughing and talking happily despite the events of the day.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I know, it's been a while. But again, school's a bitch. So I skipped a bit with this chapter, I hope it worked out ok, but I don't really want to drag it out for too long, I want to write about them after high school.. So yeah :) **  
><strong>Also, that glee finale. <strong>  
><strong>What the fucking fuck you know ? I was fuming last night when i saw it. If you haven't seen it, I advise you not to. I wished I had enough will power to boycott the show after seeing it, that's how bad I thought it was. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, next one will be smuttilicious ;)<strong>

A month had passed since our first date. Today was Santana and I's one month anniversary.  
>Kurt had slept over from the night before and we were now sitting downstairs with my dads, drinking coffee and having breakfast.<p>

"Sooo what have you got planned for tonight?" Kurt eyed me while taking a sip from his mug.

"What's tonight?" asked Hiram perking up from behind his newspaper.

"Me and Santana's one month anniversary." I blushed.

"Awww baby why didn't you tell us?" asked Leroy.

"Never came up I guess." I said embarrassed.

"Wow. Who are you and what've you done with the loud obnoxious Rachel that I know?" Kurt mocked me. I laughed as I playfully slapped him.

My dads chuckled along and then asked curiously "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. She's planning it and you know how she's into the whole surprise thing.." I gushed, happy to have such a romantic girlfriend.  
>Well in terms of us dating, neither of us had officially asked out the other yet, so I didn't know where exactly we stood in terms of our relationship.<br>We also never got past the stage of making out. Santana was always willing obviously, and of course, so was I. But I'm still a prude, no matter how horny I might get sometimes.

She's been so supportive about it though.. Never once pressuring me. So for tonight, I thought to myself, after her big surprise anniversary date, I will treat her to my very own surprise.  
>I was however a bit bummed out she hadn't made us official yet. I did guess she would have trouble making us public, but this was just about the relationship between the two of us. Maybe she didn't think of herself as 'the man' in the relationship..<p>

"Come on! We've got to get you ready!" squealed Kurt as he finished his coffee, jumping off the stool he was sitting on and pulling me by the hand up the stairs to my room, yelling "See you in a bit!" over his shoulders to my dads. They just smiled and went back to finishing their breakfast.

Once we were upstairs, Kurt closed the door and gestured for me to sit at the boudoir. He stood there with his hand on his hip, studying my face for a while, probably planning what to dress me in and how to do my make up.  
>"I think you should wear the black dress?"<p>

"_The_black dress?"

"Yes." he replied. I couldn't do much but smile deviously at him. We were going to showcase my greatest strength; _my legs._

Santana wouldn't be able to resist.  
>He smiled back and started unpacking his make up bag.<br>He had more make up than I did. Which isn't saying much but still…

"I want to go all the way with her tonight." I blurted as he straightened my hair.

"Well about time!" he snorted.

"Shush you, just cause you and Blaine go at it like rabbits." I teased.

"Excuse me! We've only done it like twice and it wasn't like a drunk hook up or anything.."

"I was just kidding, gosh" I said and we laughed.

"So this is a big decision.. What have you got planned?" he said after a brief silence.

"Well I was thinking since it's Saturday today, and my dads are going to be away tonight visiting some old friends in Pennsylvania, we'd have the house for ourselves for the whole night."

"The whole night?"

"My dads usually spend the night when they cross a state border. Even if it _is_ just Pennsylvania.  
>I'm going to work on making my room look really romantic to -you know- set the mood."<p>

"Hmm I'm feeling you girl, that sounds great. I'm happy for you. I might be able to help you with the room thing." he said in a mock ghetto tone that he seemed to have picked up from Santana.  
>"Your hair is looking fabulous might I add." he said fluffing it.<p>

"Is it done?" I asked.

"Indeed it is. All we have to do now is apply your make up, and find you a pair of shoes that go with the dress."

"Why is that such a dilemma? I have a pair of black heels right here.." I said holding up a pair of shoes.

"Yeah but sweetie, they're a pair of granny heels."

"Oh.." I said defeatedly. You'd think having two gay dads would give me some kind of sixth fashion sense. But nope. Quite the opposite it appeared.

"Well what are we going to do? Neither of us has moms to ask.."

"Actually, I think Puck has just arrived with the solution to our problem." he said grinning mischievously as we -as well as the entire neighbourhood- heard Puck's car pull up outside the house.

In no time, Puck had burst in through the door, panting and holding a gorgeous pair of black heels in his hand.  
>"You cross dress Noah?" I said my mouth agape staring at the amazing shoes he was holding.<p>

"Don't be smart with me now, I'm lending you my favourite pair.." he said sassily.

Kurt laughed and said "Thank you Puck, you did well."  
>I took the shoes studying them "Where did you get these from?"<p>

"Quinn." he replied.

"Ahh."  
>That explains it..<p>

We had gone on triple dates with Puck, Quinn, Blaine and Kurt before, and we always had a good time with them. Santana and Quinn are good friends, and then there's me, Puck and Kurt. Blaine was generally a likeable person, so we all got along together.

Puck hadn't even sat down when Kurt blurted "Rachel's swiping her V-Card with Santana tonight."

"Well about time!" Puck exaggerated. I just rolled my eyes and face palmed.

"Thanks for breaking the news gently Kurt." I said sarcastically.

"What for Puck? You're kidding right? He lost his virginity to a blow up doll when he was 13!"

"Not true! I was kidding when I said that!" Puck insisted.

We all laughed at his defensiveness and Kurt went back to applying my make up. We put on a movie so Puck wouldn't get bored and we all sat and watched the movie, waiting for Santana to come and pick me up for our big surprise date at 5pm.

At around 4, my dads came upstairs to kiss me goodbye and to wish me a good night before they left for Pennsylvania.  
>Daddy looked at me with a knowing look earning a playful slap on the arm as Dad pushed him out of the room. They seemed to know about my plans for the night.. Maybe they thought it was about time too I rolled my eyes inwardly.<p>

At 5pm exactly, me, we heard a car pull up outside in my driveway. Kurt had finished getting me all sexed up and Puck was there just chilling with us, making us laugh every now and then when my nerves would get to me.  
>We heard the doorbell ring and in no time, Puck sprinted downstairs to open the door and welcome Santana in.<br>I heard Puck whistle as he complimented Santana, I checked the mirror making sure everything was fine then asked Kurt to go downstairs and give me a queue to descend, which we agreed would be him clearing his throat and clapping his hands once.  
>I waited for what seemed like forever, but was actually a little over a minute until I heard Kurt subtly clap while clearing his throat playing it off as excited reaction to something that was said during the small talk he was making with Santana and Puck.<p>

I quickly puckered my lips making sure the lip stick hadn't faded then slowly made my way out of my room and down the stairs where I would then be within the line of vision from where Kurt, Puck and Santana were sitting, making small talk.  
>She looked so elegant, with her hair out, her sky blue strapless dress and matching shoes complimenting her figure and making her appear taller which was sexy.<br>She was talking to Puck about the last football match when she saw my silhouette from the corner of her eye and she just stopped mid sentence and stared. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there enjoying her gaze on me for a while as she practically undressed me with her eyes.

Waiting until tonight to jump her would prove itself to be a challenge.

I was wearing a tight, short black dress; similar to the one she had worn the night when I had met her for the first time. My lips were coated with bright red lipstick, my hair was straightened and it rested on my bare shoulders. My legs, miles long for someone my size were tanned and smooth to the touch and the shoes I had borrowed from Quinn were the perfect cherry on top.

I heard her breathe out the single word "Wow.."  
>I blushed and started making my way towards her.<p>

She kissed my lips and said "You look beautiful Rachel."

"Same with you." I complimented her back.

"Are you ready?" she smiled shyly.

"For sure!" I said.

We both hugged Puck and Kurt before leaving. They both gave me knowing looks and I just smiled as Santana reached for my hand, walking me to her car and then driving us off.

"Should I even bother asking where we're going?" I teased.

"No" she laughed. "It won't take us long to get there though so don't worry."

"Ok" I said content with that answer for now.

We drove for about 10 minutes making small talk about our week. It wasn't a very long conversation because I already knew everything she'd been up to from when she would text me, and the same applied to her.  
>She pulled up outside an expensive looking area where couples sat, dressed in what were no doubt designer dresses and suits. I suddenly felt self conscious but was reassured when I looked at Santana and saw the look of utter adoration she gave me.<br>"You look beautiful Rachel" she told me.

"Funny, I was just thinking that you yourself looked absolutely stunning." I replied and we both blushed and looked away shyly.  
>She then held my hand and walked with me towards the restaurant she'd made reservations at and never took her eyes off me. She pulled my chair out for me and then sat down across from me. We ordered and ate together. Everything was going perfect.<br>When we had finished, she asked "Do you wanna get an ice cream?"  
>I nodded. "Anything as long as we're together."<p>

She smiled and got up to pay, she then came back and escorted me out, holding my hand and attracting the attention of the other couples sitting at the restaurant.  
>"Everyone's wondering how I managed to land such a beautiful girlfriend." she said.<p>

I laughed "Yeah that's what I thought too."  
>Before she had enough time to work out if I was teasing or complimenting her, we had arrived at the ice cream parlour and I was choosing my ice cream flavour, butter and pecan, mint chocolate for her.<p>

"Let's walk to the park" she suggested.

We arrived at a secluded part in the park, surrounded by beautiful blooming trees and birds chirping even though it was almost 7 at night.  
>"It's going to get dark here soon" I said. That's when I noticed there was a picnic blanket laid out in the middle between the trees with a picnic basket resting on the blanket.<p>

"What is all this? You're making me eat more?" I joked.

"No it's just champagne" she said laughing. "Sit with me."

I sat down with her and we talked about everything for what seemed like forever. We talked about why we liked the things we did, how me and Puck became such close friends, we even laughed about how Finn would react if he found out about Santana and I. She told me about Brittany and how she had changed her life forever. Everything felt light and easy when it came to Santana, and I loved that she could make me feel like that without even trying.

"You know I was thinking about something earlier and now it's really starting to bug me.." she randomly said.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked.

"Well Rachel Barbra Berry, from the first time I saw you, I knew you would change my life somehow. You had such a big personality for someone so adorably petite.. Don't look at me like that I love that your nose snuggles my boobs when I hug you. But anyway, it's taken me a while to pluck up the courage to finally do this, but I wanted to be fully public with you the moment we would make it official. So. Rachel, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend? Will you hold my hand when we're out on dates and not care if someone we know sees us? Will you come to my house and watch cheesy chick flicks while we cuddle and make out? Will you kiss me proudly in front of all your school mates when I come up and pick you up after school with my car?"

She pulled out a little jewellery box that was hidden inside the picnic basket. She opened it and pulled out a golden necklace with the letter 'S' on it and just held it out for me waiting for my answer.

"Santana Lopez, so far you have been the best unofficial girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. You're sweet, you're caring and you secretly have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You make me so happy, and I know for a fact that being your girlfriend will only succeed in making me the happiest human alive.. So yes! I would love to be your girlfriend if you would be mine."

Santana smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen her wear and she hugged and kissed me passionately.  
>"I'm so glad you said yes.." she said looking at me gratefully.<p>

"Are you crazy? I've wanted you to ask me out for forever! And I'm so proud of you for knowing you're ready to come out once and for all." I said smoothing her hair as I kiss her again.  
>"As long as I have you, I think I can do anything."<p>

We held each other and cuddled for a while then it got cold and I shivered which didn't go unnoticed by her.  
>"We better start heading off." she said sounding concerned.<p>

I snuggled myself further into the crook of her neck "I have a surprise for you when we get back to mine."  
>"Oh?" she asked.<p>

"My parents are away for the night." I said sneaking my hand up her thigh and smiling to myself when I heard her take a sharp breath in. "I want you to stay the night."

"Are you sure?" I nodded drawing my hand away and looking at her seriously, noticing her pout at the lack of touch.

"I'm sure. Now come on, I'm getting cold."  
>I got up, grabbed her hand and didn't let it go until we reached the car.<p>

On the drive back home, I could sense a different atmosphere of lust and impatience between us. I looked to Santana and saw she was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles had turned white. She was trying to constrict herself enough to get us home safely. The fact she was so impatient for me made me really hot I realized when I felt my centre throb in a desperate need to be touched.  
>Instead, I reached my hand out and innocently rested it on Santana's thigh. I heard her hold her breath and release it shakily once I started tracing patterns on her thigh with my fingers.<p>

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted you since the very first night?"  
>I said seductively.<p>

She shook her head.  
>"You left me so hot and bothered. You know I had a wet dream about you topping me the very day after."<p>

She breathed out closing her eyes absorbing that new piece of information.  
>"It makes me wet thinking about it right now.." I said innocently, moving my finger higher up between her thighs, teasing her, never getting close enough to actually pleasure her directly.<p>

I hadn't even noticed that we were back at my place until she had pulled over and grabbed my face, kissing me and pouring into me all the desire she harboured for me. It took my breath away.  
>We got out of the car and walked to the front door. As soon as I'd opened the door, she had me pushed against the wall and was touching my breasts and exploring my mouth with her tongue. I couldn't form coherent words to communicate to her that my room was upstairs. I hoped Kurt and Puck would have gone home by now, and that Kurt had done up my room like he'd offered. I owed him big time I thought.<br>I felt Santana's hand pull down my underwear and I instantly lost all train of thought as she applied pressure on my pelvis.  
>"Upstairs" I managed to breath out.<br>She stopped and smiled at me saying "After you my lady."  
>She held my hand in front of us as she lead me up to our own room. This was it.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**First proper smut everyone. Sorry it took so long. I realize chapter 14 is a bit far gone into the story, but "better never than late" :P **  
><strong>As for the story, I don't know where to take it from here, I'm definitely going to be having more pointless and playful smut coming up but there needs to be a good and engaging story line. I would love to get some feedback and ideas for future chapters, whether in messaging or reviews. Thanks again for reading! <strong>

We stumbled hurriedly up the stairs.  
>I was about to continue assaulting Santana's neck when she stopped me.<p>

"Listen Rachel, even though this is not my first time, it's our first time.. And I want it to be special… Love making. Not just fucking.." she said carefully.  
>My heart swelled at how sweet she was being.<p>

"Nothing would make me happier than that Santana.." I held her face, looked her deep in the eyes and kissed her passionately. It was slow and sensual, as if we were both expressing feelings we couldn't put into words through that kiss.  
>I lead her into my room and sat on my bed, pulling my dress over my head and watching her as her eyes roamed my body.<p>

She sat next to me, put her hands on my waist and kissed me.  
>"You're so beautiful." she said.<br>I smiled shyly and played with them hem of her dress indicating that I wanted her to take it off. Something about her made me shyer than usual. Probably cause I didn't want to jinx anything. But here I was, about to make love to the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She took off her dress, removing it in one swift movement, revealing tanned, toned abs. I ran my hands over them and she grabbed me and kissed me, more roughly now.  
>She laid me down on the bed, climbed over me and straddled me, putting her thigh between my legs. The friction of her thigh against my clit caused me to gasp and thrust my hips up against them to create more friction.<p>

This was like a wet dream come true._ Literally._

She kissed down my collarbones, pulling off my bra straps and expertly undoing the from the back, freeing my perky boobs. She brought her lips down and started sucking and licking each nipple while exerting pressure on my clit with her thigh. I moaned in surprise as a result of her expertly working all the sensitive nerves of my body.  
>I reached for her bra, unclasping it and letting the straps fall off her shoulders, freeing her curvy delicious looking breasts. I held them in my hands and tweaked her nipples feeling myself pool when she moaned.<p>

"Can I move down?" she asked making eye contact with me.

"Mhmm" I said too turned on to bother with more coherent words. She started kissing her way down my stomach, licking every inch of skin on the way. Once she arrived at my panty line, she licked the skin just above the band of my underwear. She then bit it and pulled it off, using her hands when it became too hard to take them off without awkwardly fumbling with it and ruining the moment.

Now that I was fully exposed to Santana, bearing my soul to her, I realised that my feelings for her were real. I actually loved her. I can't tell her now though, what if it scares her off.. I didn't want to move things too fast..

I opened my legs to try and show her I trusted her. She looked at me with a look of pure adoration and lust. My centre was glistening with arousal, especially now that it was exposed to the cool air in the room.  
>Santana started kissing downwards from my knee, pushing my legs open slowly, leaving a small trail of kisses to my clit. Once she arrived at the insides of my thighs, she started nipping the area slightly which drove me crazy with arousal.<p>

"Touch me Santana, please.." I begged. I didn't take teasing very well and she seemed to like prolonging the process..  
>Luckily she complied, flattening her tongue over my clit and running it over a couple of times forcefully causing me to buck my hips into her face.<br>She put her arms around my thighs holding me down and started fucking me with her tongue, sticking it inside me, circling my clit in different patterns and sucking on it. The fact I was unable to move my hips made me feel more submissive which only ended up turning me on even more.

"I'm gonna come!" I gasped as she lapped my clit with her tongue again.  
>"Oh fuck Santana! Oh yes right there!" I screamed as she hit a sensitive spot.<br>Just as I was about to come, she tweaked my nipple and lightly bit my clit sending me over the edge.

As I screamed out her name, fisting the bed sheets with one hand, and pulling her hair with the other; too aroused to comprehend that it might hurt her. It didn't seem like she minded though as she continued licking my centre, lapping my juices and helping me ride out my orgasm.

As I came down from my high, she came up and kissed me. Tasting myself on her lips was the sexiest thing ever.

"That was beautiful. You look beautiful when you come." she said.

"I'd love to see what you look like when you come Santana." I replied recovering from my post orgasm haze, with renewed arousal.  
>I got up abruptly pushing her down onto the bed, pinning her down and humping her leg, moaning at the friction I felt on my still sensitive clit. I noticed she was still wearing her underwear and I went to remove the offending item, revealing her glistening sex.<br>I ran my finger over it and gasped when she moaned and bucked her hips into the touch.

"You're so sensitive.." I said  
>"Please, fuck me Rachel, I need you"<p>

I wasted no time in getting my mouth down at her centre. Torturing her with foreplay would probably be too cruel right now I thought.  
>Santana's sex tasted way better than I ever thought a vagina would.<br>She was sweet and smelled musky with arousal. It turned me on so much having this control over her.  
>I explored her with my tongue, putting a finger inside her to speed things up a bit. It's not a big deal with her cause she wasn't a virgin anyway.<p>

She arched her body, riding my hand so I put another finger in and started fucking her while circling her clit the best I could with my tongue.

Resting the weight of my head on her pelvis, I reached up with my hand and tweaked her nipple.  
>"Oh my god! Rachel that's so fucking good don't stop OH" Santana was in euphoria, her body bucking and her muscles tightening with every stroke of my tongue. I think I'm doing well I thought smugly to myself. What I would do to make Santana feel like this everyday.<p>

In no time, I felt Santana's walls clench down on my fingers and Santana's abdomen tighten as she let's out a frantic gasp and comes. I keep fucking her, tasting her and licking her centre clean as she rides out her orgasm.

Once she had finished, I got up and lay down on top of her with my head on her chest and my body half resting on top of her so that I didn't suffocate her.

"I love you Rachel." Santana said tiredly, like she was about to sleep in her post orgasm haze.  
>Wait what? Did she just say the L word?<br>I opened my eyes abruptly to look at her but she had already fallen asleep before I could even say it back.  
>Seeing her like this, naked and asleep in my bed, so peaceful, I knew that there was no doubt I loved Santana Lopez. I would have to tell her later though, and make it extra special I thought.<p>

I pulled the blankets over our naked bodies as we snuggled, falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry... lol I know most of you hate me. But don't worry, this chapter is plenty long. I wasn't really sure what to do and I'm worried I went a bit crazy with some stuff but oh well, hope you enjoy it either way :) The next chapter will be up soon! **  
><strong>I don't own any of the songs or the artists I mention in this chapter, however I do recommend you check them out on youtube as you read on. Thank you for sticking to this story and as always, enjoy!<strong>

I was woken up the next morning by a stream of sunlight coming through a crack in the closed curtain at my window.

I moved my head away from the stream of light and noticed that I was still sleeping with my head on Santana's chest. Memories and flashbacks ran through my head as I remembered the events of the night before.

I lost my virginity to Santana.  
>I would never get sick of saying that.<p>

I shuffled myself upwards and kissed her jaw, and then her chin and up to her lips. I basically tried to kiss everything I could reach until she shifted and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Wake up beautiful!" I chirped.

"Oh my god Rachel how can you wake up so early and still be so enthusiastic?" she complained but in this sexy morning voice.

"Believe me I would love to stay here naked and in bed with you all day but my parents are going to be home soon."

Her eyes snapped open at that. "Your dads? When?" she asked worriedly.

"Not for another half hour at least honey, relax."

"Sorry" she sighed. "I just have bad experience with parents walking in on me during.."  
>I laughed. "Wow. I can't imagine that being fun."<p>

"It's not.." she said teasingly before getting up and tickling me, peppering my face with kisses.

We settled down with her lying on her back and me snuggling into her with my head under her neck.

She said "Last night was perfect Rach.. You should come stay at my house sometime soon to you know, explore.." she said waggling her eyebrows at me in a manner that reminded me of Puck. I laughed and said "You do realise my dads are going to catch onto what's happening and they're never going to let it go right?"  
>"Your dads are cool, and they dig me so.." I laughed at her cockiness and slapped her arm.<p>

"I'm gonna make us breakfast." I said getting up, basking in my naked glory, and putting on a robe, smiling to myself as I noticed her eyes following my bare ass. "Enjoying the view there?" I teased.

"Do you blame me?" she replied, her eyes growing dark with lust.  
>I walked out of the room looking over my shoulder at her teasingly one last time before leaving.<p>

One of us had to be the strong one otherwise we would never leave the bedroom.  
>I went downstairs and started looking for something we could eat.<br>Finally I settled for eggs for her, and the usual bowl of cereal for me.

I worked on preparing them until she made her way down, dressed in some of my clothes, with post-sex hair looking even more beautiful than usual.

I give her a kiss as she sits down and then I put before her a plate of scrambled eggs and a piece of bacon which she wolfs down before I even start eating my own bowl of cereal and soy milk. I laugh at her eagerness and happily make eye contact with her as she sits there and watches me eat.

At about 10am, my dads finally came back home, making extra noise and "accidentally" beeping the horn once or twice. I roll my eyes at them and laugh.

Santana didn't know this but they were probably worried they would come home and we'd still be going at it.

The bell rings 4 times before they finally enter, shouting "Honey we're HOOO- oh.. Hi Rachel, Santana.. You're downstairs.." daddy says, surprised as he notices us having breakfast on the table.  
>I laugh as I get up to hug him and Dad.<p>

"Yes daddy, I was just making Tana some breakfast. There's just enough for you two." I say casually.

"Aww thank you honey, did you girls have a good time last night?" Leroy asked as he wolfed down the pieces of bacon. Daddy was a vegan like myself, so I prepared a bowl of cereal and grilled tofu for him.  
>"Yes dad it was lovely. How are Susie and Kayla?" I asked about the friends that my dads had gone to visit the night before. The lesbian couple that were like second parents for me.<p>

"They were good, Joshua is growing up so fast! He kept asking where you were.." they said about their little 7 year old boy whom I hadn't seen since if last visited the year before.  
>"So what have you got planned for the day today girls?" Dad asked.<p>

"Well Mr. Berry; I had prepared a day out with Puck, Kurt and the others so we could hang out before the charity concert tonight." Santana says as she comes up from behind me, hugging me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Really honey?" I knew about the concert, but the day out was another surprise for me.  
>"I wanted you all to myself but I figured we could do with a fun day out with the gang." she whispered in my ear, her breath tickling my skin.<br>I smiled and asked "When does our day out begin?"

"I told Puck to be ready for us to crash his place at around 10:30."

"We better get ready sweetie." I said holding her hand and dragging her upstairs so I could kiss her without having to worry about my dads.

In about 5 minutes we had texted Puck, telling him that we were on our way to his house so we can go meet up with Kurt, Blaine and Quinn before we convinced ourselves to ignore everyone and just stay in bed, reliving the events of the night before for the entire day.

Walking hand in hand, talking and making each other laugh wasn't a bad alternative though.

Once we arrive at Puck's place, we see Puck leaning on his car and texting. When he ses us, holding hands and smiling goofily, he smiles a big obnoxious smile that makes me want to punch him. In the most loving way possible though.

I ignore him and open the car door for Santana to get in. As soon as I close it, he whispers in my ear "Someone got laiiiid." I elbow him and make my way to the other side of the car so I could sit next to Santana.

Puck then got in, looking back at us as we snuggled in the back seat.  
>I was thankful that he didn't say anything to ruin the perfect mood me and Santana were in.<p>

As Puck drove, me and Santana just cuddled, made small talk with Puck about his day so far and sneaked little kisses, ignoring Puck's smirk from the front seat.  
>Once we'd picked Kurt and Blaine up from Kurt's house, we all huddled in the car with Kurt riding shot gun next to Puck.<br>"Wow, this car really does smell as bad as Kurt says it does.." Blaine jokes.

"Please, this is after Puck had it cleaned, you should've seen it before." I replied laughing as Puck shot me a dirty look in the rearview mirror.

We all decided to stop at the nearest 7/11 to get some snacks for the day. I tried to think of where we were going before giving up and asking "Is anyone going to tell me where we're going or not?"

"Come on San just tell her!" says Puck.

"Fine, I could never say no to those eyes." Santana grumbled as I looked at her wearing my trademark puppy dog look.  
>We laughed and Kurt said "We're going on a picnic! But first we have to pick Quinn up."<br>"Oh.."

Soon enough we had arrived at the secluded location that was Quinn's house and Puck was beeping the horn grumbling about how he'd texted her to come out earlier.  
>"You are so whipped" I laughed alongside everyone else as he blushed.<p>

Quinn came out of the long driveway we were parked outside, looking gorgeous as ever, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose crop top that was so low on the sides, one coul see her bra.

Puck whistles and everyone just kind of has their mouth hung open.  
>"Hey guys, who's lap am I sitting on today?" Quinn asks once she arrives at the car.<p>

She laughs as she notices the way we're all looking at her.

"What? We're going to a concert right?" she hesitates.  
>"Nooo you just ruined the surprise!" Kurt wails and Santana face-palms.<p>

"Concert?" I gasp suddenly very excited. "What concert?"  
>"Just get in Quinn. We'll explain everything on the way there Rachel." Puck says as Quinn opens the back door and climbs in over our bodies.<p>

She accidentally knees Blaine just above the groin area and he groans in pain, crouching over, earning a high pitched squeal from Kurt, causing me and Santana to double over in laughter. Quinn was sincerely apologising to Blaine with the most worried tone, it was hilarious.

"So someone care to tell me what concert we're going to?" I asked after we'd all calmed down.  
>Puck replied "Lana Del Rey concert. She's like the next big thing, have you heard of-"<p>

I screamed so loud, Puck almost swerved off the road from the shock.  
>"Oh my god she's like my latest obsession! AHHHHHHH"<p>

I was freaking out. Lana Del Rey was about the only person who wasn't in broadway that I listened to.  
>"I knew you liked her hun, so I just wanted to do something special for you.. It's just a small concert in a park, not many people know about it.."<p>

I was so excited I grabbed Santana's head and started kissing her lips, her nose, her eyelids; everything I could reach.

For the rest of the way to the venue of the concert, we all sang along to the radio, high on the excitement and anticipation of going to see someone we all loved so much.  
>Once we arrived, I basically ran to the ticket booth urging everyone to "move their granny asses" to catch up with me.<br>Santana laughed at me as she hugged me and kissed the top of my head, whispering into my ear.

"I'm glad you're happy."  
>"I would've been happy even if we were going to stay at home and just snuggle." I replied, looking up at her and kissing her.<p>

"Come on guys, we better get in before the queues get too big." says Kurt.

After about half an hour of queuing, talking and laughing, the gates were opened and the small yet present crowd made their way in.

I took in the scene.  
>There was a stage in the middle of a huge closed park, like a stadium. On the stage were musicians tuning their instruments, huge amps, and seats for a singer and a guitarist maybe.<p>

There were no seats for the audience to sit on, and I noticed Blaine was holding a bag with a huge picnic blanket inside it. I guess we were sitting on the ground.  
>Puck was holding the -numerous- bags of junk food we'd gotten from the 711.

We made our way fairly closely to the stage and waited for Lana Del Rey to come out and perform some of the songs off her album.  
>"She really doesn't get enough credit as a performer" I tell Santana as the band prepares for another song to play. "Even if she's just sitting there singing her songs, it's beautiful."<p>

"Not as beautiful as I'd imagine you would be on that stage." Santana smiles adorably at me.  
>"Actually, that's my own surprise for you tonight." I said.<p>

"Oh?"  
>"I'm going to dedicate a song for you tonight at the charity concert. You're going to hear me sing a song for you, in front of an audience, officially for the first time." I beam as her smile grows bigger and bigger before I even finish talking.<p>

She tackles me onto the blankets and kisses me passionately earning a chorus of groans from Kurt, Quinn and Puck. Blaine just sat there and laughed, kissing Kurt's cheek.

I couldn't focus on anything else other than Santana snuggled next to me for the next of the concert.  
>The day so far was perfect. The weather, my friends, the music and of course, my beautiful girlfriend.<p>

Once the concert was over, Santana wandered off somewhere leaving me to discuss the performance with Kurt and Blaine for a while. Puck and Quinn just made out behind the port-a-loos.

Santana came back a few minutes later with her hands behind her back and a smug look on her face.  
>I walked over to her with an inquisitive look on my face. She brought her hands out from behind her back bringing out two VIP tickets with "meet &amp; greet" written on them.<p>

"AHHHHHH" I screamed as I started jumping up and down, hugging her and running to the others to show them.  
>"I'm meeting her!"<p>

"My dad's an old friend of Lana's manager, he hooked me up." she smiled as I tackled her once again. "Come on babe she can't stay here for long."

I couldn't even say anything back so I let her hold my hand and lead me towards the stage.  
>We met her and got signed CDs.<p>

"Who should I sign them for girls?" Lana asks and all I could do was just "Hng."  
>"To my beautiful girlfriend, Rachel please." Santana replied, perfectly composed. I blushed and Lana smiled at us.<br>"You two are a beautiful couple, I saw you when I was on stage." she said as she gave us our CDs, hugged us, and smiled.

Her head security man came then and told her she had to leave. "David told me to tell you that he'll call your father soon." he told Santana.  
>"Great! Thank him again for the tickets for me please." Santana replied.<p>

The guard nodded, obviously charmed by Santana. We left and I read the signature on the CD.  
>"To Rachel and Santana, may you always be happy together, love, Lana x"<br>I squealed and kissed Santana.

"I don't know how you manage to make every date even more perfect than the last honey."  
>"I know I'm amazing." she joked as we both laughed and headed back to the rest of the guys.<br>I showed them the CD and filled them in on what happened.

They were all just as excited as I was. We all left the arena happily chatting and holding our significant other's hands. I watched Puck and Quinn together. Right then, they looked perfect for each other. I was so happy for my lezbro.

We got in the car and made our way to the McKinley High theatre, where the annual Glee Club Charity Concert was going to be held. Well technically, this was the first year they were holding it, but it was going to be annual from now on.

We walked inside the usually empty auditorium to find it filled to the brim with people. I recognised some members of the Carmel Glee Club and felt strangely at ease with it all.

We all sat at a row near the front, taking up the entire thing pretty much. I whisper in Puck's ear making sure Santana doesn't hear "Are we still go for operation 'woo my girlfriend'?"

Puck looks at me and nods once, his face stern with determination.

"When should we go up?" I ask.

"I put us in on the third and fourth slots, so that gives us about fifteen minutes before we have to get up." He replies.

I nodded and turned back to face Santana who had a confused look on her face. I just smiled, took her hand and drew patterns on it with my thumb. "Don't worry hun, just asking him something." She accepted my answer but I noticed she looked slightly uneasy. I shook it off and watched the first performers as they get up on the stage.

The first song was beautiful. 'More than words' by Extreme, sung by Artie and Tina. Their voices went together beautifully and the performance brought tears to my eyes. I looked at Santana and caught her quickly wiping her eye, I smiled at her and she blushed.

The second performance, Mike showed off an amazingly choreographed routine to the song 'Yeah x3' by Chris Brown. His stunts and break dancing got the whole crowd worked up again after the emotional song earlier, and earned him a standing ovation. I'd heard he was good, but I didn't expect him to be that good.

Puck nudged me, cocking his head towards the stage signalling that we should probably get going now. I managed to sneak out of the row while the crowd was still clapping for Mike and went back stage with Puck where he'd grabbed his guitar and we checked each other's appearance for each other.

"You ready for this Berry?"

"Let's go break some hearts." I reply.

We smile at each other and bump our fists as the McKinley choir director, Mr. Schuster introduces us as the next act.

Puck walks out on stage first, holding his fist up earning loud cheers from the audience. I follow him, catching Santana's eye in the crowd. I smile and whisper a shy "hi" towards her direction. She blew me a kiss back and cheered for me louder than anyone else.

Puck spoke into the mic saying "Hello everybody!" earning loud cheers from the crowd in response.

"So I'm here with my girl Rachel here, she's from Carmel and she's here to show you guys some of her talent. I'll be accompanying her and then you'll be getting a performance from your very own Puckster" he said to a cheering crowd.

Stools were brought out for the two of us and I flashed back to earlier that day, when I was sitting among the crowd and watching someone I'd admired up here instead of me. I smiled a big smile and brought the mic up to my mouth.

"Hello everybody! I'm Rachel Berry, and I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend." I paused to check on Santana. She nodded her head ever so briefly and I took it as my queue to keep going. "Santana Lopez."

I heard the crowd chatter excitedly and Santana looked at me smiling, with a look of absolute adoration on her face. I signalled for Puck to start playing before I burst from excitement, and crowd dived into the audience, to kiss her in front of everyone.

The first notes from the song I'd chosen to sing Santana started playing. 'Love Rocks' by Nikolaj Grandjean. The song was perfect in expressing how I felt about Santana and how much she meant to me.

_Didn't know how lost I was before I found you_  
><em>I never knew what it meant to feel someone<em>  
><em>Underneath an image of love I found you<br>At the unawareness of lust I found you _

I sang the song to her, as we made eye contact, just to make sure she knows that I meant every word I sang.

_I believe I'll be there to guide you there_  
><em>Everything else around us caving in<em>  
><em>Throughout rage and sunny weather and sin<br>Your love rocks... _

I saw Santana's eyes start to tear up and Kurt embracing her in an awkward side hug as they both sat and listened to me sing.  
>At the end of my song, tears were streaming down her face freely and she stood up and clapped for me. It was like a spotlight was on her, for I couldn't see anyone but her in the crowd. I smiled at her and was brought back to earth when Puck started playing the chords for the next song once the crowd had calmed down.<p>

"This song is dedicated to Quinn, who I'm hoping will accept my request for her to be my girlfriend." Puck grinned at a blushing Quinn in the audience. He started playing '5 Years Time' by Noah and the Whale and I sang the female part in the song.

I personally thought the song described Puck and Quinn's relationship perfectly. It was all about the future yet not putting any expectations on their relationship. It was also a happy song that contrasted nicely with the song I had just sung.

Half way through the song, the whole audience had gotten up and was clapping along with us. Perfect crowd pleaser I think to myself.

When we were finished, the audience gave us both a standing ovation. I bowed and then made my way off the stage to the open arms of Santana who had came back stage and was waiting for me. I hugged her as she kissed me.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever been a part of. Thank you so much Rachel." She said happily.

"I love you Santana." I said. I was sure of it.

She smiled and looked like she was about to cry. "I love you too, so much."

I kissed her passionately and rubbed her back up and down, enjoying the feel of her body against mine.

"You know this isn't the first time you told me it." I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked pulling back.

"The first night we spent together, you said it just as you were falling asleep." I said smiling as she laughed and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my god that's embarrassing." She said still hiding her face.

"I thought it was adorable" I say as I hug her.

"Ladies!" Puck says as he breaks us up from our tight embrace. Santana looked quite annoyed at the intrusion, which made me melt.

Puck had Quinn under his arm and I noticed some looks pass between her and Santana. I didn't understand what they meant though.

Puck was of course oblivious to the entire exchange. "We're gonna go home now." He says as he sneakily winks at me. I roll my eyes at him and hold Santana's hand as we walk out.

By the time it was all over and we had dropped off Blaine, Kurt, Quinn and Santana; me and Puck pulled up outside our houses and just sat there for a few minutes reflecting on the day.

"I can't believe how lucky we both are." He says.

"You don't need to tell me about that.." I reply.

"Seriously though dude, we're dating the hottest chicks at McKinley. You should've seen Finn's face when he found out the song was dedicated to Santana."

"Oh my god I completely forgot about him being there... What'd he do?" I ask.

"He just looked pissed off and then he stormed out once you were finished. Must've bruised his ego." He says.

"Oh..." I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I didn't really care about Finn since he'd been a huge douche to me but still, he deserved to find out differently. Oh well, too late to do anything about it now.

"Well I've got to get going anyway Noah. Thanks for today. It was magical. And good job with Quinn." I winked at him.

"Yeah today was fun. Goodnight Rach." He offered his fist for a brotherly fist bump and then we were both out of the car and walking to our houses. I thought happily about how Santana and I were finally out as a couple. It would spread like fire. I just hoped that it would be a smooth coming out. I could only wait till tomorrow to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another update, please don't forget to review :) it keeps me motivated. More smut coming in future chapters, enjoy! **

I slept a blissful and calm sleep that night. Of course I texted Santana for at least an hour before finally getting in the right mindset for sleep. I then had to fill in my dads on the events of the day, but other than that nothing interesting happened really. I heard nothing from anyone the next day at school. That worried me.

My day was uneventful for the most part as most of my days are.

I woke up, got a ride from Puck to school, texted Santana a bit in the morning, went through classes, avoided Jesse, thanked god I didn't have to deal with Finn, thought about Santana and helped members of the Carmel Glee choir improve their vocal ranges through exclusive Rachel Berry breathing exercises.

At exactly quarter past 3, I was outside, waiting at the gate.  
>Unlike the last time some kind of disaster ensued, my ride arrived early.<p>

I got up once I heard Puck's car engine roaring, picking up my things off the ground and getting in the car. Looking up, I notice how upset he looked.

"What's wrong?" I immediately ask as Puck drives back out onto the road.

"Chaos has ensued McKinley and Santana is the centre of it all." Puck said avoiding my eye, choosing to focus on driving instead.

"I need to see her immediately." I start panicking.

"Already on our way Rach" Puck looks at me and attempts a smile. That's when I noticed that we weren't on the way back to my house; instead, we had taken a turn that directed us to Santana's house. I gratefully squeeze Puck's arm, thankful that he understands my needs without me having to voice them.

On the way there, I tried to focus on my breathing. I didn't want to be in an unstable mental state just in case she needs me to be strong for her.

We arrive at Santana's house, and I notice her parents cars aren't in the driveway. I run to the front door and knock slightly hysterically on the door.

A few seconds -that felt like a lifetime to me- later, the maid I had met that day at the party opened the door hesitantly and said. "Hello, I'm afraid this might not be the best time."

"I'm sorry miss, I'm... a good friend of Santana's and it's important I go talk to her." I figured it might not be the best idea to out myself as Santana's girlfriend just yet especially after having the suspicion that what happened at school today had something to do with us finally being outed as a couple.

The maid hesitated for a second then stepped aside and let me in. "Up the stairs, first door on the left. Make sure to knock before you enter."

I quickly thank her then run up the stairs as fast as I could, almost tripping a few times in my rush to see her.

I reach the door and knock as calmly as I could manage considering the state I was in, hearing her say "Not now Carley I told you I'm not in the mood!"

My heart broke at the sound of her voice, she sounded weak and shaky, like she had been crying.

"Santana, honey open up, it's me. Rachel." I reply, resting my head on the door, desperate for her to let me in, so I could comfort her.

I hear the sound of her getting up and walking to the door then the door opens and there she is, half hiding behind the door, wearing her pajamas and sporting red, swollen eyes.

"Oh my god Santana what happened? Did anyone hurt you? Are you ok? What did they do to you? Who do I have to kill? I swear to god I will make them wish they were never-"

"Rachel, Rachel honey calm down..." she interrupted me.

I was rambling. I couldn't help it. Seeing her so vulnerable when she was usually the strong one made me feel even more helpless than I already felt.

She rubbed my arms a couple of times trying to get me to breathe normally again.

"Sorry" I apologize. "The plan was for me to be calm and collected."

"It's fine honey" she smiles. Or at least attempts to... "How did you get here?"

"Puck picked me up... I was so worried." I say hugging her again.

I quickly excuse myself to text Puck and wave at him from the window telling him that I was probably going to stay the night tonight.

Once we are truly aware that we're alone, she leads me to her bed, signalling for me to sit down next to her. This is the first time I've ever been in her room I think to myself, remembering that day I almost followed her into her room to do god knows what. I shiver as I relive the memory in my head.

"I got slushied today." She said.

I gasped and walked over to her. "What do you mean you got slushied? Aren't you at the top of the slushying food pyramid or something?" I said recalling some details of the McKinley High social ladder system that Puck would go on and on about.

She looked at me confused, and I just shrugged and said "Puck." As if it would explain everything.

"Oh," she chuckled. Well this was a good sign at least. "Azimio and some other assholes. They just cornered me at my locker calling me a dyke and then before I knew it, I was in the bathroom crying and rinsing the slushy out of my hair."

"Oh my god Santana..." I hugged her tight. She was stiff for a moment but then she hugged back and I felt her body shake with tears.

We just stood there for a while, her crying into my shoulder and me holding her, trying to make her feel better.

"I've never felt so humiliated." She said shakily. "I'm not ashamed of you, but it's hard losing this power I used to have over these people so suddenly."

"It's fine baby... Do your parents know yet?" I asked carefully.

"No, which is why I still haven't been kicked out." She said her eyes caste downwards.

I felt my chest tighten and tears well up in my eyes. This wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry, I should've talked to you properly before I announced publicly that you're my girlfriend. This is all my fault..." my voice cracked.

"Rachel don't you dare think that. Remember how I wasn't going to ask you out until I was sure I was ready to make us public? You did nothing wrong. If anything, I'm so happy I have you here for support."

Her eyes were honest and I felt myself relax.

"How was your day?" she asked and I laughed.

"Always so polite aren't you." I teased.

"I have every reason to be interested in your day." She teased.

I laughed. "My day was good, nothing happened really. No one cares about who I'm seeing."

"What about Jesse?"

"Didn't see him. Not that I care what he would have to say anyway."

"Oh..." she smiled. "Can you stay the night Rachel? If you left I'll feel so alone."

I look at her king size bed and nod. Anyone would feel alone sleeping in this huge bed by themselves.

"Do you have any movies to watch?" I ask eyeing the huge TV and surround sound system in her room.

"Sure do, no musicals though, sorry." She answers poking my sides and making me laugh.

"I can't believe you" I say pursing my lips and looking through the DVD collection in her drawer. "OK. but we are not watching a Nicholas Sparks movie, I'll cry like a baby."

"How about The Pink Panther?" she asks.

"Oh I've never seen it... is it good?"

"Steve martin. Need I say more?"

"Sure" I shrug laughing as I put in the DVD then snuggle in next to her under the covers.

"Thanks again for doing this" she smiles and I kiss her and then we settle and watch the movie. It was quite funny. Ridiculous and nowhere near as engaging as a musical would've been, but there's no denying I immensely enjoyed the feeling of her chest vibrating under my head when something funny happens. I felt so close to her.

Once the movie was finished, we just lay there talking about stuff.

"Do you think people will leave us alone?" she asks.

"We can only hope honey. I wish I could be there to protect you." I answer snuggling further into her neck.

"Me too, believe me." she kisses the top of my head.

Right then, my life was perfect. We were able to block out everything we would have to deal with once we leave the safe confines of the room. But for now, with Santana's heart beating right under my head, I felt safe and at home. I knew she felt the same way too when I heard her breathing even out and light whistling sounds coming from above my head as she fell asleep.

I thought about what she said. What if we went to the same school? Would I be able to protect her from the bullies? What if she came to Carmel? It would definitely be easier to protect her there, what with the anti bullying policy and all. But no, it wouldn't work. We both have our own lives, and maybe getting too much of each other too early on would ruin whatever we have. I hugged her tighter, feeling as if that's all I can do to protect her.

As I slip into a deep slumber, I think of what I would do to fall asleep like this every night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay smut.  
>This chapter is dedicated to DaniWest, enjoy it ;D<br>Please review ! :) **

The following Saturday, Santana and I had arranged to meet up at one of our houses, -preferably hers-, and to have a fun day just fouling around.

The reason we chose her house and not mine was because it would be highly unlikely for us to get caught fouling around at her place with since her parents were never home pretty much.

I got Puck to drop me off, but he wouldn't let me leave without making me suffer as he teased me about all the "pussy I've been getting". I roll my eyes inwardly as I make my way down the driveway and to her front door.

"That is so inappropriate Noah!" I had shrieked at him back when we were still at my house and he was helping me get ready. I was worried that my dads would overhear his cocky and over confident tone. I mean, it's not like they don't know, or at least have an idea about what me and Santana get up to when we're alone, but it's always weird once it's confirmed, and out in the open.. I feared they wouldn't be as cool about it if they realised the implications of having a sexually active lesbian daughter.

After a lot of fretting and harassing Puck about my wardrobe, we finally decided on my innocent yet impressionable dress that I saved for special occasions. It was red and hugged my upper body tightly, then flowed around my tanned legs, showing them off. I decided to wear heels to accentuate the shape and tone of my legs and finally a bracelet to accessorize.

I knocked and in a matter of seconds, Carly had opened the door for me and I thought I saw a smirk in her eyes. Before I could dwell on it though, I saw Santana walking in my line of vision and was about to call out for her when she saw me and ran towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs, closing the door.

I manage to shout out a feeble thank you to Carly before the door is slammed shut and I'm being pinned against the wall by an incredibly horny Santana as she kisses me, massaging my breasts and putting her thigh between my legs, forcing them open and using them to support me as I moan and my knees buckle.  
>My entire weight was supported by Santana's thigh which was placed strategically between my legs. With my feet barely touching the ground, I tried best as I could to grind against her thigh as she started kissing the spot on my neck that made me melt every time.<p>

"Oh my god right there.." I moan.

"I missed you" she whispers in my ear right before she nips at it.

"Me too, you have no idea." I say just as she pulls away suddenly leaving me to land abruptly on my feet, moaning in frustration at the loss of contact.  
>Not too long after though, she pushes me onto the bed and lies down on top of me with her legs on either side of me, and subtly grinds against my body while kissing me.<p>

Automatically, my body reacts to hers and I jerk my hips upwards providing her with as much friction as I could having been in the position that I was in.  
>I then moved my hand between her legs and started circling her clit in tight, circular motions.<p>

She moans into my mouth and my brain stops working completely. All I can focus on is Santana's lips on my neck going downwards, and Santana humping my hand as I fuck her with it.

"Take off your clothes" I say.

She responds almost immediately, sitting upright for the few seconds it takes for her to remove her shirt, bra, pants and knickers, and then she's looking at me as if I've grown a second head.  
>"What are you sitting there doing? Strip!" she orders which makes my stomach lurch. Who knew Santana had the power to turn power freak Rachel Berry into such a bottom.<br>I take off my clothes in record time, my breath hitching as she wastes no time in jumping me again as soon as my shirt is off my head and on the floor.  
>I move my hand back between Santana's legs and can't help but moan when I feel the wetness there. She throws her head back gasping as I start rubbing her again.<p>

"Oh.. God.. So good!" she says as I rub faster.

"Sit on my face San" I say and she looks down at me.

"Are you sure?" she asks with dark lust filled eyes.

"Yes!" I almost pull her on top of my face and start licking her clean, running my tongue up and down her slit, sucking on her clit and internally praising myself as she grabs the headboard behind me and her muscles start spasming.

"I'm gonna come!" she gasps as I increase the pressure on her clit with my tongue.  
>Just as she's about to come, I stick my fingers inside her and pump in and out as best as I can in the position I was in while still licking her.<p>

"Oh fuck!" she screams as she comes.

I lick her clean and and kiss her crotch just as she's getting off me.

"Best orgasm ever babe, you just get better and better each time." she praises.  
>"I have a great teacher." I reply smiling goofily.<p>

"Well, let me show you the lesson for today" she says winking mischievously. "I'm gonna need you blind folded for this one though." she says getting off the bed and picking up a scarf laying on her dresser.

I immediately feel a pang between my legs and my arousal crashes on me like a tidal wave. I hadn't realized just how horny I was and now, it was all I could think about. My clit was practically throbbing.

Once she covered my eyes, I felt her get off the bed, reassuring me as she walked around the room not to worry, and to stay still.  
>I stayed on the bed for about a minute and then I feel her climbing on top of me and straddling me.<p>

"Where'd you go?" I ask.  
>"Put your hands up.." she replies.<p>

I reluctantly put my hands up and I feel her hands making their way up my stomach and up to my breasts, squeezing and kneading them and then up my arms and holding my hands up next to the headboard where she constricted them comfortably with another scarf.

"I think I'm liking where this is going.." I say, my voice husky with arousal.  
>"Don't speak unless spoken to." she orders.<p>

I groan as she gets off me and I'm left sitting there, blindfolded and constricted, with no idea what to expect.

"I got you something I thought we could enjoy," she says from somewhere on my left. "Do you mind trying out this new thing? For me?"

I think about it for a second, how bad could it be. I nod once and feel her reach down to grab something on the floor then resuming her position on top of me.

She leans down and kisses me neck. Out of habit, I try to bring my hands down and put them on her waist, or just to touch her; but I am reminded of the fact they're constricted. So instead, I try and push my hips up to create as much friction as I could against her.

She suddenly thrusts two fingers inside of me and forces me back down, making me moan in a mixture of arousal and surprise.

"I didn't tell you you could do that." She simply states.

I groan in frustration and she laughs, slightly out of character and she says "Are you ready Rach?"

"As I'll ever be" I say attempting a smile, not wanting to admit that I was really nervous for whatever she was about to do to me.

There was silence and then I heard the sound of switch being flicked on, and the sound of a vibration; maybe a phone?

It wasn't until she put the vibrating machine against my clit that I gasped and my body arched upwards at the touch.

"Oh my god Santana, you got a vibrator?" I half scream, half gasp as I'm struggling to muffle the screams that were a result of the intense vibrations between my legs.

Suddenly, without removing the vibrator from my clit, I feel two of her fingers entering me and starting to massage my G-Spot. My legs started shaking and I was panting. I'd never felt such concentrated pleasure all at once before; it was driving me crazy.

All at once, I felt the familiar ache in the pit of my stomach and all at once, I came undone. I saw stars and kept repeating Santana's name over and over again.

She turned off the machine and I just sat there stunned, unable to recover from the mind blowing orgasm I'd just had.

"That was so hot..." she said and I could hear the grin on her face.

"Can you untie me now babe, I just wanna cuddle with you now." I say hugging her as soon as she frees my wrists from the headboard. They were slightly sore from all my thrashing around, but as soon as Santana pulled the sheets over us and cuddled into my side, naked, I forgot all about it.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I smiled.

We stayed there listening to each other breathe until we fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Please Daddy pleaaseeeee!" I pleaded, following daddy around the kitchen as he tried to ignore me by pretending he was too busy making breakfast.

"I just don't get it honey, we pay all this money for you to get into a good private school with a top performing arts programme; and then the next minute you've met someone and you want to throw it all away. I really don't get it." My dad emphasised, shaking his head as he diced some vegetables for the salad on the chopping board.

"McKinley has a good performing arts programme! And besides, Santana needs me with her daddy.. Dad, help me out here." If dad's convinced, he's sure to change daddy's mind.

I couldn't believe it had taken me that long to figure out the perfect solution to pretty much all of me and Santana's problems as a couple. I would move to McKinley! I hadn't actually consulted her about it yet but I doubted she'd be against... After all; what kind of girlfriend wouldn't want her girl around with her all day?

"Leroy, you can't be taking her side on this! She's throwing it all away for a girl!" daddy exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon daddy! Santana is not just a girl. And it's only changing high schools, it's not like I'm giving up an entry into Juilliard or anything like that." I said.

"That's what you say now, but what happens in the future when you actually do get entrance into Juilliard!" he replied, not missing a beat.

"Hiram, Rachel, you both need to calm down. Come, let's all sit in the living room and discuss this." dad reasoned.

If Dad was against this too, then there'd be no way I could make this work. Good thing I didn't tell Santana about doing this, otherwise she'd have been devastated if I ended up not getting my way.

"Now, Rachel, why do you want to leave Carmel?"

"Santana's been getting bullied; bullied for being in a relationship with a girl. And instead of protecting her or doing something about it, I'm in another school, dealing with absolutely no consequences at all while she gets slushied at least once every week! It's just not fair... The least I can do is be there to help her rinse the slushy out of her hair and to be a shoulder to cry on." a tear slid down my cheek half way through what I thought was a pretty good and convincing speech. It was fully honest, but I wasn't planning to use this tactic... I had hoped they wouldn't be so adamant.

Daddy sighed, releasing a long breath. I could tell he was seriously I thinking, I mentally crossed my fingers hoping he'd let it go. He exchanged a look with dad and I could literally see his resolve break. "OK fine..."

I squealed, jumping up and hugging them both, "Thank you so much!"

Dad just chuckled and asked "Do you want a ride over to Santana's? I figured you'd want to tell her the big news."

"Yes please" I beamed. I was planning to go over to Puck's but I figured he'd be hanging out with Quinn. I didn't even want to know what they did together. I shivered.

Once Dad and Daddy had dropped me off at Santana's they smiled as I literally jumped out of the car and quickly leaned through the window to give them both a kiss and thanking them for the ride.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you honey?" Dad confirmed.

"I'll be fine Dad, bye!" I say as I run to the door.

Once I arrive at the door, I knock and wait patiently for Carly to open the door. A minute goes by and my dads have already left. I regret not asking them to wait till the door at least opened now... maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come unannounced.

Half way through my train of thought, the door finally opens, but not fully. A worried looking Carly is blocking the entrance to the house.

"Hi Carly, I came to see Santana, is this a bad ti-" I'm cut off by some shouting coming from up the stairs where Santana's room is.

My eyes frantically searched Carly for any indication as to what was happening. She just looked at me apologetically and shook her head. "They found out." She said. Suddenly it felt as if I had been punched in the stomach.

"I have to see her" I try pushing past her but she shoves me back forcefully, gets out of the house and closes the door behind her forcefully. She grabs my arms and says to me very clearly.

"Rachel, listen to me OK? Her parents are fuming. They found out about you. Someone wrote them an anonymous letter, outing Santana as a lesbian and holding you responsible for it. Anything can happen now. I'm so sorry, but you have to leave. I'll contact you by tonight to let you know if anything happens. But you have. To. Leave." She shakes me to make sure the words register in my brain. I just nod with my mouth hanging open too shocked to leave.

She goes back inside and I run back out onto the street. Where were my dads? Oh that's right, I'd told them to leave. My eyes are filling up with tears now, my sight becoming blurry.

Quinn's house...

I start to run down the street, trying desperately to remember what her house looked like from the outside. It wasn't very hard; her house was pretty big as well. Once I arrive at what looked like the driveway I remembered from the last time I was here, I buzzed the intercom and only had to wait like 5 seconds before I heard a voice blare through the speakers.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm a friend of Quinn's." My voice was barely understandable. I was sobbing, and panting from the run here. It must've been near 5 spread out blocks.

"Quinn?" the speakers blared again.

I nod. It then registered that they wouldn't be able to see it, but before I could verbalise my answer, the door was opened, and I saw Quinn coming from a distance, wearing track pants and a t-shirt. As soon as she saw the state I was in, she ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"Rachel oh my god, are you ok? Come in, quickly. It's freezing out here." She said wrapping her arms around me and guiding me inside her house.

Once we stepped in, the warmth engulfed us. It was nice, but I was too numb to speak or do anything.

A woman that looked so much like Quinn, I assumed was her mum saw me and she gave me a sympathetic look and shot Quinn a questioning look. I felt I should say something but before I had the chance, Quinn dragged me upstairs to her room. I was so grateful; I started crying again before we'd even arrived.

Once we were inside Quinn just hugged me, and let me cry out all the pain and helplessness inside me. when the tears finally stopped, my body was still shaking and my head hurt. I realized I was still hugging her, as we awkwardly sat side by side on her bed.

"Sorry for staining your shirt." I say shakily.

She chuckles softly, "No problem." She smiles at me, waiting yet not pressuring for me to tell her what happened.

"Santana's parents found out about her... About us." Quinn was silent as she let what I said sink in.

"Oh my god... Is she ok?" she says as she picks up her phone. "I'm calling Puck over."

"That's a good idea," I snivel. "I need a ride home anyway."

As she talked to Puck, I couldn't help but think about all the horrible things that could happen now that Santana's parents knew. What if they relocated? Or worse, what if they stayed but they forced Santana to never see me again? That would kill me... And I'd finally managed to convince my dads to let me move schools.

"Fuck..." I sigh as fresh tears spring to my eyes.

Just then Quinn finishes her phone call and she's sitting back next to me, then her mum comes in through the door. "Quinn honey, Santana's here. She's crying too... What's wrong with everybody?"

As soon as I hear the words "Santana" and "here", I'm running down the stairs and tackling Santana in a crunching hug as soon as she's within reach. She hugs me back and that's all we do for a while, just hold each other. I'm vaguely aware of Quinn carrying Santana's backpack and taking it up the stairs.

Backpack.

She got kicked out...

"I'm so sorry. All of this was an awful idea... I wish I could take it all back" I say sobbing again.

"Sshhh baby, you have to stop with this crying. I'm with you now and that's all that matters..." she strokes my hair until I calm down. I look around me to make sure no one sees us, then I kiss her passionately, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to convince us both that everything will be ok.

"Uhm guys..." we're both brought back to reality by Quinn standing there awkwardly with a worried look on her face. "Don't mean to interrupt but if my mum saw us, Santana would get kicked out of two houses in one day."

We broke apart quickly and followed Quinn back up to her room.

"So what happened? I could barely understand what Rachel told me... sorry Rach" Quinn apologized to me.

I managed a smile, "It's fine, Quinn. Thanks for the comforting."

She smiled back and we both turned to Santana as she started recounting the events of the day.

"Basically, I was hanging at home, normal lazy Sunday you know... Then my dad comes storming up the stairs with this handwritten letter in his hand shouting and he's bright red and Mami's trying to calm him down. They come into my room and start shouting at me in Spanish about lesbians and whores and leaving."

Santana monotonously told us the story, Quinn sat there holding Santana's hand and I had started crying again. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's not fair!"

Santana had gotten up and was hugging me, smoothing my hair and trying to calm me down.

"I'm going to be staying here a few nights. Is that ok Q?" she asked Quinn never letting go of me.

"Can I stay too?" I ask, getting my head out from the crook of Santana's neck only long enough so I can look at Quinn while asking the question.

"Sure," she said just as Quinn's mum peaked her head through the door, announcing the arrival of puck. She left and Puck walked in, taking in the scene, hugging me and then Santana, making an easy going joke about how I was in a worse state than Santana, even though it was her that had gotten kicked out of her house, and then we just started hanging out as we normally would. It was the best we could do to survive the stress of our current situations.

Later that night, when Puck had to go back to his house, I snuggled tightly to Santana. I didn't even realise I hadn't told her about the fact my parents were letting me move schools... Oh well, that'll have to be saved for another day.

As for now, I mentally added a note to ask my dads if Santana could spend a few nights of the week with me to take some pressure off Quinn's back.

I fell asleep with my arms holding her tightly, afraid of what would happen to either of us if I let go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay new chapter whoot whoot :D  
>Enjoy ^^ <strong>

For the next couple of nights after Santana was kicked out of her house, she would alternate between sleeping over at mine's, and at Quinn's. Puck offered, but we all knew how his mum would feel about that. She still held on dearly to the 7 year old Puck that would come crying to his mother if he hurt his knee. Having a girl staying over at his house would not go down well; even if said girl was a lesbian.

My dads had been surprisingly sweet about everything; they let Santana sleep in my room as long as the door stayed open. They wouldn't have had to worry about that though since in the lights of recent events, neither of us was particularly interested in sex. We found comfort in human contact, holding onto one another tightly, allowing tears to fall as we drift to sleep.

One night, Santana had told me she was kind of glad she had gotten kicked out.

"Why?" I'd asked.

"Because, now that I know what it's like falling asleep with you every night; I don't think I'd be able to go back to sleeping by myself," She had answered.  
>That's when I kissed her.<p>

After a while, my dads seemed to understand that all we ever did was cuddled, and they never brought up the open door policy again. I was happy they trusted me and Santana enough. It's not like I was planning to have sex with my parents in the house. No, never. I shiver.

That's when Santana wakes up.

She'd been staying over at my place for 3 nights in a row now. It made me feel great that she liked staying over at my place more than she did at Quinn's. I knew it was silly and immature, but I always did a victory dance in my head whenever she'd choose my house over Quinn's.

"Sorry Hun, did I wake you?" I whispered as she stretched. I immediately missed the warmth her body was emanating on mine.

"No it's fine, did you sleep ok? How long have you been up for?" she says, her voice hoarse as she reaches up to kiss me.

"I slept just fine" I smile. "How are you feeling though?"

I study her face carefully making sure she understands the depth of my question. Today was the first day we were going to be back to school since Santana had been kicked out. My dad had agreed to let us stay home a few days just for her to have time to stabilize emotionally. We still hadn't heard anything from her parents. My heart broke for her. I don't know what I'd ever do if I was in her position, so I tried to be as supportive as I could. That meant not bringing up her parents unless she wanted to talk about them; which was pretty much never, so I avoided that.

I had also told her about my plan to move schools, and I was glad to see that despite everything that had been going on in her life, she was grateful to have me there for the few hours we would've spent apart in school. I promised myself that whatever it took, I would find whoever wrote that letter to her parents, and make them suffer for it.

I just didn't understand who would want to harm someone so beautiful, and sweet, and kind like Santana. Yeah, maybe not everyone saw her the same way I got to; but still, outing someone was an unforgivable act, and whoever it was, was going to pay.

"I'm glad I have you with me today," she said. I smiled and kissed her.

"I'm glad I could be there," I replied.

" So what would you like for breakfast?" I asked, trying to move onto lighter topics.

"Uhmm are you included on the menu?" she winked.

"Maybe for dinner" I replied cheekily, happy that she was feeling like her normal self today. It made it much easier facing everything this way than if she had been upset like the first day out of home.

She laughed and we got dressed. She wore a tshirt and jeans and then had to help me choose an outfit.

I've attended schools with uniforms for my whole life basically; I didn't know the first thing about dressing up in normal clothes for school. She picked out one of my torturously short skirts and button up shirts.

"I want everyone to know how hot my girlfriend is" she winked, gently slapping my ass.

My heart sped up and I said "If you don't stop this, I might just have to call in sick for school again and just fuck you senseless all day."

I looked at her and saw the shock obvious on her face. I laugh as I walk out, dragging her with me. She still wasn't used to me being openly horny around her. I wonder the impact it had on her. Well I guess I'll have to wait till tonight find out I think to myself smugly.

We went downstairs and found my fathers making us breakfast.

"Ooh pancakes" I said as I sat on the stool.

"Rachie's favourite" Santana says as she settles down next to me.

I smile at her and she gives back one of those smiles where she scrunches up her nose and I can't help but lean in and give her a peck on the lips. We pull apart and see that Dad is watching us over his newspaper, and smiling.

"You guys are so adorable together" he shakes his head. "Don't you miss being this young Hiram?"

My dad hums in agreement from the stove where he was preparing a new batch of pancakes.

"Did you girls know that Leroy here was 'straight' when we met?" daddy hovers near, putting more pancakes on the plate in the middle of the breakfast bar, kissing dad on the top of his head.

"Really?" Santana has her mouth wide open as if this is the first time she's heard the story, even though daddy boasts about it all the time. I laugh at them both and go back to my delicious stack of pancakes.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was really nervous for school. I was worried about not finding a place for myself there like I had at Carmel. I was glad I already knew Puck, Santana, Kurt, and some of their Glee club friends. Speaking of Kurt, I hadn't heard from him in a while I think to myself. The great thing about going to McKinley though is that I'm going to be able to finally catch up with my close friends at school.

Just then, my phone buzzes, and I check it to find I have received a message from Puck.

"Come on hun, Puck's waiting for us." I say once I read it.

I stuff the last bit of pancake into my mouth and grab my backpack, kissing both dads on the cheek and smiling as Santana does the same. I hold her hand as we walk towards Puck's place.

"You nervous?" she asks, looking up at me and scrunching her face as if she's scared my answer might be something along the lines of 'yes'.

I thought about it and smiled. "No, I have you."

We arrive at Puck's house to find him already waiting in the car. We jump in and I say "You douchebag, why didn't you just come pick us up at my door."

He laughs "I just got in now stubblepants, calm your tits."

"Just get driving suckerman."

He starts the engine and we go off to school, jittery with excitement and anticipation.

Once we arrive at school, Santana accompanies to the office to get me all set up. It was unusual for a new student to come to McKinley, let alone half way during the year.

"Do you think you'll be joining any extracurricular clubs sweetheart?" the nice receptionist lady asked.

"Maybe glee club" I replied politely, smiling as she handed me my timetable.

"I'll show her around to her classes Mrs. Stockman, thanks" Santana says as she picks up my bag for me and leads me down the hall to the main corridors.

"Such a gentlewoman," I tease.

"Why thank you my dear maiden" she replies.

I laugh " So what do I have first babe?"

She looks at my timetable and says "Oh look at that, perfect. You have chemistry with me."

"That's great!" I say relieved I won't have to face my first class by myself.

"The teacher will probably want you to introduce yourself in front of the class though, he's one of those teachers..." she says and I groan.

"Seriously? What is this? Middle school?"

She laughs and leads me inside, "It's fine. Most people in that class know you anyway."

I find little comfort in her words, but I cling to them anyway.

Once we arrive at the labs, the students were already inside, chattering and ignoring the teacher who was desperately trying to get their attention.

She gave me that look that I knew meant she was looking at my face to try and asses what kind of mood I was in.  
>"Honey I'm fine, you're being ridiculous, I'm doing this all for you, you know that." I reassured her.<p>

"I know, I know... You're right, go show them how hot you are."

She walked in front of me, and headed straight to the teacher, with me following close behind her. The volume of the class was notably lower now, and I risked a glance, regretting it immediately when I saw that everyone was boring their eyes into my head. I felt small and helpless. Luckily, Santana had finished talking to the teacher and she turned back to me.

The teacher got up and told everyone to be quiet.  
>"There's a new student, Rachel Berry. She will be introducing herself to you."<p>

If a fly had farted, it would've made a cacophony at that moment.

"Uhm... Hi everyone. My name's Rachel. I recently moved here from Carmel High to be closer to my girlfriend, Santana Lopez."

Being me, public speaking was no problem. It was just the slight jitter in my stomach that I got when I introduced myself primarily as Santana Lopez's girlfriend that had me worried. I risked a look around the room and I saw some jocks bumping each other's fists and grinning like baboons. Gross. There was Finn, he looked stiff and was avoiding eye contact at all costs. I didn't really care about him. Most of them looked slightly interested, but not in a way that threatened me. And of course, there were the girls that thought they were better than everyone else, that were eyeing me up and down; looking extra long at my legs.

"Yeah so if anyone wants to say something to her, you come to me first. Peace."

I looked at Santana and couldn't help but laugh at her little outburst. She must have noticed the girl eyeing my legs as well. Awww was she jealous?

Me and Santana sat together at the back of the class and the teacher commenced with the lesson. He didn't seem fazed at all by my strange introduction to the student body -well, some of them- of McKinley. Was this some kind of common occurrence?

Chemistry was so boring. The teacher -whom I later learned was called Mr. Parker- was droning on and on about moles. It made me think of how Santana had this perfect mole on her stomach near her belly button. It wasn't a hairy, gross mole though. It was like a freckle. And it was extra sensitive too, I thought. I started feeling the familiar ache between my legs and I realized I was getting horny during a chemistry lesson on my first day at a new school. This was definitely a first.

My breathing pattern changed slightly as I tried desperately to relieve myself by squeezing my thighs shut. It didn't work and I let out a frustrated sigh, which attracted Santana's attention. She took in my slightly reddened complexion and my heaving chest and I swore I saw her eyes sparkle.

"You dirty girl..."

I gasped. She was definitely not planning on being kind today, there was no way I'd be able to wait until tonight to get relief.

"Please, not now."

"Not now what?" she asked, sneaking her legs up my thighs from under the table.

I had to grab the sides of my desk in order to not groan out loud. My breaths were ragged and urgent now as her fingers reach my panty line.

The teacher had turned the lights off and was showing the class an educational video about the reaction of some chemicals. For that I was thankful, because controlling my voice would be one thing, but my expression would be too much to handle, what with her touching me like that.

She found my sensitive spot and started rubbing. "Oh my god, I can't beli-OH GOD." I bit down on my lip roughly.

Just as I was coming, the teacher turned the lights back on and Santana's arm jerked back between her lap, and I thought I was going to break down.

NO! She can't possibly stop now! Oh my god I wouldn't care if the entire school saw us, I was about to come!

I looked at her furiously and she just mouthed "sorry", looking kind of scared at my wild ambiance.

Lucky for her, the bell rang at that moment.

I was kind of hoping we'd be able to stay behind and finish our business, but NO, I had History.

I got to my history class and found Kurt sitting by himself on a desk. He sees me and quickly waves me over.

"Oh my god girl! It's been forever!" he squealed and I was again reminded of how much I'd missed Kurt since I'd last seen him. I sat down next to him and hugged him. He always smelled so good.

"How are you?" I asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Great great, yourself? I heard about everything... So sorry," he said, reaching out and holding my hand.

"It's turning out ok, she's getting a lot better now," I replied. "I mean, we go to the same school now, so that's great."

Just then, our history teacher comes in. I'd always found history interesting, so the class went by pretty quickly and in no time, I was walking with Kurt to the lunch room, holding my tray and trying to spot Santana among the sea of high school students.

I spot her across the cafeteria, fighting with someone.

Finn.

What had he done this time?

I storm over and find that she is being held back by Quinn and another girl in the cheerios uniform I'd never met before.  
>Santana and Finn were both shouting at each other. Finn looked terrified but tried not to let it show too much.<p>

"Santana! What happened?" I made my way over to her and as soon as she saw me, Quinn and the other let her go as they saw she'd stopped charging at Finn.

"It was him!" she said, her voice cracking. I knew she was close to crying, cause that was the first warning sign, I'd learnt. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I turn to Finn and before I know what I'm doing, I close the distance between us and I knee him in the balls. As he crouches over in pain, I turn back around to see Kurt covering his mouth with one hand, and his groin with the other, a pained expression on his face, as if he could feel Finn's pain. Santana looked like she was about to laugh or cry, but not being able to decide which.

"Come on honey, let's go home."

I grab her from the arm and lead her back to the parking lot. I'd had enough of school for the day, there was no way I could go back and deal with Finn without wanting to cut off his penis.

We find Puck's car and she gets in the passenger seat and I get in the driver's seat, starting the car and speeding out of the driveway.

"Babe are you ok," I asked looking at her. She looked shocked.  
>All of a sudden, she cracked up laughing.<br>I had to look at her to make sure I wasn't just imagining it, and that it really had happened.

"That was so great..." she sighed.

"It was, wasn't it?" I was proud of myself. I stood up for her, and got my long awaited revenge on Finn for everything he'd done.

"Guess What?" I say.

"What?" she lazily lolls her head in my direction.

"My dads are going to be at work..." I say.

Her lips curve as she registers what I was saying. "You better finish what you started in that chemistry class today girl." I say.

She laughs just as we pull up outside my house.

"How's Puck going to get home by the way?" she asks.

"He'll manage," I reply. "I can't believe you're thinking about that right now..."

We both laugh as we practically sprint to the house in anticipation to the events of the near future.

Once we're inside she pins me against the wall, kissing me. It was fast but passionate, it made my insides feel like they were going to fall out, and it made my head spin.

"You know, it was really hot when you kneed Finn today," she said, as she kissed my neck.

"Oh really?" I breathe out.

"Yeah... I felt it right _here_."

When she said 'here', she touched my centre, resulting in my knees buckling.

"The bed... _Please_"

"Ooh, It's hot when you beg... I should make you do it more often." she says deviously as she leads me upstairs.

We reached my room and I wasted no time in getting my shirt and bra off. I kept the skirt cause I knew she liked to take it off me herself.

She laid me down on the bed then spread my legs and lay down on top of me, grinding slightly on my midsection making me gasp.

"You're so wet for me" she gasped.

"What did you expect? You're so beautiful" I replied.

She went straight between my legs and started rubbing. Immediately my stomach clenched and I gasped, "I'm so close!"

She kissed my neck and kneaded my breast until I came, screaming her name and eventually, begging her to stop because it had become too sensitive.

"Time to return the favour." I said.

And I mounted her, and went down on her.

I was surprised how wet she was. "Looks like someone's been secretly watching me." I say suggestively.

"I blame that fucking skirt..." she groans as I remove her shirt, and kiss down her stomach and straight to her underwear, taking it off.

I spread her legs and plunge my tongue at her centre.

In a matter of minutes, she comes and we lay together, naked in the bed.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"For what?"

"For being you.."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then we slept.


	20. Chapter 20

****SORRY****  
><strong>So I'd originally uploaded this chapter really hurriedly this morning after I finished it without really proof reading it because I felt bad about neglecting my updating schedules. But then I was alerted to some awful copy and pasting operations gone wrong on my part, and I took it down immediately and proof read it, and now, here you have it. <strong>  
><strong>I apologize again but I was super busy before, but now, there's 2 weeks Easter break! Yay! Happy Easter for everyone that celebrates it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorry again about the mistakes :) <strong>

"Babe, come on we're gonna be late!" I squealed as she pushed me against the wall in the janitor's closet, sucking hard enough on my neck to leave a mark.

"Are you seriously brushing me off for glee club right now?" she asked frustrated.

"It's not just any glee meeting... Regionals are next week, remember?" I tried soothing her by rubbing her arms up and down.

"Whatever Rach," I could see her resolve crumbling. "Just know you're gonna have to make this up to me big time when we're home."

My smile could've lit up a whole town, "Anything for you beautiful."

Today had been a normal day, which is something neither of us had had the chance to say for a long time. We attended classes, ate lunch together, and now we were having a quick make out session before we had to shuffle our asses back to glee club.

As she held my hand and we walked out of the janitor's closet, I smiled and reflected on my life for these past two weeks. We'd gone through everything from extreme happiness to fear and rejection, especially Santana, and the whole drama with her parents. They hadn't tried calling and patching things up yet, but she was living with me and we were both finding the arrangement quite... _convenient_.

Finn had paid dearly for what he had done. Things such as Puck infesting his gym locker with fleas, siding up the entire glee club against him and Santana giving him her death glare every time they were near each other. I had also given Jacob Ben Israel some 'inside goss' about Finn and his premature problem I had heard about from reliable sources; meaning Puck.

We arrived at the choir room and saw that everyone was there already. Mike was teaching Tina this complicated dance move and Finn was scratching his head and looking as confused as he usually did. Mercedes and Kurt were half way through conversation when Kurt looked at me and a laugh escaped his lips.

"What is that on your neck?" he asked.

I instantly panicked and turned to Santana whom I saw had just done the same. I watched as her mouth opened into a neat 'o' shape and she started laughing.

"I marked you" she managed to say amongst bursts of laughter.

"Baby, I thought we said no marking..." I whispered as I accepted Quinn's scarf from her, sending her a grateful smile.

She smiled back just as we were interrupted by Mr. Schue, the McKinley high glee club director walking in, looking enthusiastic as ever. I had found my place in the McKinley high glee club, and although their ways were very different from the glee club back at Carmel, I realized that I embraced the self acceptance message of the new directions, and had found no trouble moving on from the Carmel glee club.

"Ok guys, regionals. Who's got ideas?"

Puck's hand went up and everyone including me turned and looked at him expectantly, "Maybe we should do some kind of an oil wrestling number, with the girls in bikinis?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at him and turned their attention back to Mr. Schuster.

"Thanks for the suggestion Puck but I think we're aiming for something more G rated, anymore suggestions?"

Mercedes spoke "How about a duet, and a group number?"

"What've you got in mind?" Mr. Schue asked, picking up a marker to write ideas down on the board.

"Well, I was thinking that we should showcase our newest talent, Rachel, and who better to sing a duet with Rachel than her girl; Santana?" she spoke in a matter of fact tone and I blushed at her blunt use of the word 'girl'. Santana held my hand and smiled a sweet smile at me that made me forget there was anyone but us in the room.

"That's a great idea guys, how about we do a medley of some kind?" Mr. Schue asked as he wrote 'Rachel and Santana duet' and 'group number' on the board.

We kept discussing the song selections for the rest of the hour. At least I think we did... I was too busy staring at Santana's lips, and thinking about the mark she had left on my neck, and how I liked the fact that everyone knew that she'd left it there.

I thought about the look Finn gave me, and a smug smile made its way on my face. He'd been particularly quiet, and slightly more anal than usual.

Puck, Santana and I made our way to the car and we headed back home, laughing and singing along off key to Bon Jovi. As soon as Puck pulled up on the driveway though, I noticed the colour had drained from Santana's face and she was looking ahead towards my house with a haunted look on her face.

I followed her line of sight and saw our neighbour walking her dog on the pavement by our house, wearing a knitted sweater, and a car I didn't recognize parked outside my house. I however doubted the look on her face was a result of seeing the hideous sweater that sweet old Mrs. Donald was wearing.

"They're here..." she said.

Of course; her parents... I guess I should've known this day was going to come soon enough, but not this soon... She wasn't ready! I wasn't ready! We were doing so well, living together with my dads, but now, I had a feeling she was either going to get her heart broken by them again, or forced to leave. After all, if my daughter was living in some house, let alone her girlfriend's house for weeks, I would eventually have had to come and deal with it.

"Do you want me to go in there first and check if everything's ok?" Puck asked.

Santana smiled and replied, "It's fine, I'm going to have to face them eventually."

We got out of the car holding hands as we walked towards the house, but when we arrived at the door, I looked at her and then down at our hands. She understood and said, "It's not like they don't know Hun, I need to know you're there, for support."

I nodded and smiled, my heart fluttering at her sweetness. I tightened my grip on her hand, and unlocked the door with my key. We walked in and first saw my dads sitting side by side on the couch, facing another woman who I recognized as Santana's mum. Her father was nowhere to be found.

Everyone's attention was on us now, but Santana wouldn't move. She just stood there looking wearily at her mum, as if she was unsure whether to cry and run into her mother's arms, or to keep up the strong facade just in case her mother had come to get her back.

Her mother stood up and walked towards us. Once she was just an arm's length away she stopped and opened her arms for Santana to walk into. She started crying as her mum smoothed her hair and cooed her, whispering comforting words to her in Spanish, which seemed to make Santana come undone even more.

I felt like I was intruding on the beautiful scene in a way, like it wasn't my place to be witnessing –let alone be present- in this very personal time.

My dads led Santana and Mrs. Lopez to our couch and offered to leave the room for a while, saying they needed to get started on dinner. I might as well have left since Santana was crying and her mum was talking to her really quickly in Spanish. I regretted now only having learnt Hebrew and French growing up.

I excused myself to go and help my dads in the kitchen. I washed my hands, put Santana and I's my bags upstairs and then went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"So what's happening?" I asked as soon as I entered, being careful that only they hear what I'm saying.

"Mrs. Lopez came here behind Mr. Lopez's back, she wanted to make amends with Santana." daddy whispered solemnly.

"Does that mean she's not going to take her back?" I asked, hopeful that I might not lose Santana just yet.

"Honey, that's not our place to decide. This is Santana's mother after all. We discussed it with her and she sees that Santana is happy here. She's leaving it up to her to make the choice as to where she wants to live." Dad replied.

Well I guess that was better than Santana being disowned again. At least we were going to the same school now so even if she did move back, I'd see her every day, plus the weekends. My thought process was interrupted by Santana walking into the kitchen holding her mum's hand and sloppily wiping the tears off her face. Mrs. Lopez appeared to have been crying too, as her eyes were red and she was sniffing.

I quickly walked over to them and offered them a seat, guiding my dads back into the living room, carrying a pot of tea they had prepared on a tray, and some mugs.

I served everyone with a cup of tea and waited patiently for Santana's mother to start explaining our future arrangements.

She thanked me and started explaining everything that had been happening the past few months since I'd met Santana.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you very much for accepting Santana into your home, and caring for her, when her own parents had neglected to do so. I already apologized to her profusely over her father's behaviour and my being too much of a coward to stand up to him for her," she started.

We all smiled politely and she took it as a queue to keep going.

"David didn't notice but I did. When you and my daughter got close, she was so happy. Glowing almost, one would say. And it brought great joy to my heart. I guessed there was something more than a friendship going on but I didn't want to say anything cause I knew that it would probably scare Santana off I approached her about it, just because the nature of our relationship wasn't at all like yours is with your fathers, Rachel."

"Basically though, what I'm trying to say to you now, is that I support you being my daughter's girlfriend fully. I see that you are good for her. She's been doing better in school; that was until her father so mindlessly kicked her out," she looked guiltily at Santana and squeezed her hand. Santana just looked down at the floor and smiled shyly.

"I wanted to come make sure everything was ok before I went back home and had a long talk with your father Niña. You know how he can be very stubborn. I didn't want to be unsure of your situation before I did it. But I'm very happy." She smiled at my dads who smiled back politely.

"If you don't mind me asking Mrs. Lopez, what would you like to happen now?" I asked.

"I wish I could say the choice was up to Santana, but unfortunately, for now, she still cannot come back home because of problems with her father. But hopefully once I talk to him, Santana will be able to come back." She smiled.

"She's welcome here for as long as she needs a place to stay Maria, she's been a pleasure to have," my dad said.

Mrs Lopez smiled, "I'm very happy to hear that."

I interjected, "It really is no problem having her here though, and we go to the same school now so it's no hassle, really."

"I understand Rachel, but no one deserves to live knowing they're unwelcome in their own home. We'll see what happens. Meanwhile, I hate to leave but I have a very important meeting to attend so I will have to scram. I just wanted to see you and make sure everything's ok. I've left Santana some money-"

"Mum! I told you I still have money in my account," Santana interrupted.

"I know honey, please, just take it. It's the least I can do." Mrs Lopez said kindly as she got up and adjusted her skirt and blazer. She really did look just like Santana, but slightly older.

She gave Santana a hug, shook my fathers' hands and then came up to me and gave me a hug too. "Lovely meeting you all, I will hopefully see you all again soon under lighter circumstances; and thank you for the tea!" she said.

"Anytime, don't be a stranger," my daddy said.

We all watched as she left and then I hurried to Santana's side on the couch.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I asked as I hugged her.

She hugged me back and said, "I'm fine. I'm glad we got this over and done with."

I smiled and gave her a sweet peck on the lips which she reciprocated despite her usual concern with my parents watching.

"Do you want to go get our cuddle on?" I asked with a teasing smirk.

"Not so fast honey," my dad said just as Santana nodded her head. "We need to talk about what happened today as a family."

"But dad, what's there to talk about?" I groaned.

"Rachel honey, there's a possibility Santana's dad won't be as accepting as Santana's mum is about everything. What if Mrs. Lopez's plan doesn't work?" dad explained.

I furrowed my brow. "She'll stay here?"

My dad breathed out and daddy sighed. "And you're welcome here Santana you know that, but there is some serious stuff we need to talk about. Like the fact that we're not even legally your guardians. We discussed this with your mother and we decided adoption was too serious a matter for the current situation, but-"

"Ok wow, this is way too serious a topic for right now, can't we save this for later?" Santana interrupted, holding her head as if it hurt for her to think about it.

My eyes widened, "You can't adopt her! That would make us sisters!"

"Sorry, I know it's mean of us to make a joke like that what with everything that's happening," dad smirked. "Go gets your cuddles on."

"Ok great, see you tomorrow!" I said as I pulled Santana up the stairs, too relieved to even be mad.

As soon as we were inside my room, we changed into our jammies and just lay in bed together, snuggling, and holding each other.

"I'm so happy to have you here with me," I told her as I kissed her neck, which was just in my reach from where I had my head resting on her shoulder.

"There's no where I'd rather be Rach, believe me." she replied.

I really liked that we could just sit here, in bed, talking. It was nice. She never pressured me, and it was the same for me. I felt like our relationship was really mature in that sense. I was drifting off to sleep and felt her do the same as our breathing evened when I remembered something from the conversation today.

"What do you think is going to happen next year? After we graduate," I asked.

She hummed which I learnt she did when she was trying to think. "Well honestly, I've been considering going to NYU, do a law degree or something. I don't know. It'll be close to NYADA, we can flat together, and both work on our degrees. What do you think?"

I felt this feeling spread from my heart and into my stomach. This warmth, like happiness, "I wouldn't have it any other way," I said as I let myself fall asleep in her arms.

The following Saturday, we were woken up early by a phone call from Santana's mother telling us that we were invited over to the Lopez house for lunch.

"I hope this ends well is all I'm thinking," daddy said as he retreated from my room after having woken us up.

All I could think about was the night before and how I was happy I'd made sure we were both fully dressed after our intense game of 'too hot'.

"I don't wanna do this..." Santana whined. "I wants to stay here and relive last night, all day. In bed. Ugh."

I laughed and poked her ribs, making her jolt out of bed screaming, "Ok ok! Gosh you're just full on aren't you."

I laughed and kissed her head, hoping it would make her forgive me her disturbing her beauty slumber. Goodness she was worse than Kurt when it came to her sleep.

"You wouldn't want to miss me changing now would you?" I asked her teasingly as I walked into the bathroom with my clothes. I laughed as I watched her mouth hang open as she watched my ass as I walked. Subtle.

Eventually, I managed to get her off me, and dressed, and we were downstairs waiting for my dads to get ready.

Once we were all in the car and half way through to Santana's house, I received a text from Puck.

_Where are you guys? Came to check up on you to make sure you're ok. – P-saurus._

I smiled and showed it to Santana. She smiled and told me to tell him she said hi.

_We're good, going to sort some stuff out with Santana's dad. We'll crash your place after hopefully if it goes well. And Santana says hi. - lezbro's gf. _

I typed out my reply and resumed my hand's former position in Santana's hand.

Santana gave my fathers direction and in about 30 minutes, we'd arrived. Once we were outside her front door, we all took a deep breath as if to ready ourselves, and then rang the doorbell.


End file.
